Our Love
by teukiteuk
Summary: "Harta yang ia cari tidak bisa membuatku bahagia. Aku kehilangan banyak waktu hanya untuk menunggunya kembali melihatku" / HaeHyuk / MPREG / Romance / Sad / Hurt / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Love**

 **Cast : HaeHyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Sad**

 **Author's Note : Holla^^ HaeHyuk comeback! Jangan tanya kenapa ceritanya hurt n sad gini, saya lagi demen banget sama cerita-cerita yang nyayat hati n main perasaan^^ Hohoho**

 **Happy Reading n Don't Forget Review^^**

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

"Apa Donghae ada di dalam?"

" _Ne_. Nyonya. _Sajangnim_ masih di dalam sejak tadi"

"Dia belum makan siang 'kan?"

"Belum, Nyonya"

"Baiklah. _Gomawo_ Wookie-ya"

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil Wookie itu mengangguk dengan senyum kecil yang terpartri di bibir mungilnya. Ah, yang baru saja mengajaknya mengobrol adalah Lee Hyukjae –atau Eunhyuk. Istri dari pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, Lee Donghae.

Ryeowook –nama lengkap Wookie, masih tersenyum sepeninggal Eunhyuk. Ah, senang sekali melihat pasangan suami istri yang sedang menanti kelahiran putra pertama mereka itu. Enam bulan, _aniya_? Seingatnya usia kandungan istri direkturnya sudah enam bulan lebih, ia selalu mencatatnya dalam jadwal kegiatan yang harus dilakukan atasannya. Walaupun atasannya itu tidak pernah menggubris kegiatan istrinya yang sedang hamil itu. Padahal Ryeowook selalu mengingatnya setiap minggu. Entah itu jadwal kontrol kandungan ataupun jadwal kelas ibu hamil. Ryeowook selalu mengingatkan kepada Lee Donghae yang super sibuk itu. Tapi sepertinya _namja_ _casanova_ itu lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada menemani istrinya barang sebentar saja untuk mengecek kandungannya.

Seketika senyum kecil Ryeowook berubah menjadi senyum miris. _Kasihan sekali_ , pikirnya.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

"Donghae-ya, aku bawakan makan siang untukmu. Kau belum makan siang 'kan? _Kajja_ , kita makan bersama" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menata makan siang yang ia bawa di atas meja tamu.

Seperti menganggap Eunhyuk tidak ada, Donghae terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jangankan melihat, melirik keberadaan istrinya itu saja tidak.

Eunhyuk mengulas senyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati suaminya yang terlihat semakin tampan kala fokus mengetik di depan laptop _apple_ silver miliknya. Keningnya yang sedikit berkerut dan suara _husky_ -nya yang merdu namun sangat berwibawa saat mengangkat telepon sangat disukai Eunhyuk.

"Hae, makan dulu. Ini sudah siang, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu nanti" ajak Eunhyuk lembut.

Donghae segera berdiri dari duduknya tanpa berucap kata sedikitpun. Namun senyum Eunhyuk yang mulai mengembang hilang seketika saat melihat Donghae justru mengambil jas serta ponselnya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hae, kau mau kemana?"

"Kau pulanglah. Aku ada _meeting_ penting"

"Tapi, makan siangnya.."

Terlambat, Donghae sudah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dengan makan siang yang sudah susah payah ia buatkan untuk suaminya itu. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa memasak, tapi karena beban di perutnya yang semakin bertambah berat setiap harinya. Eunhyuk menatap miris makan siang yang sudah ia hidangkan, semuanya makanan favorit Donghae, tapi sepertinya suaminya tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Sementara itu di depan ruangan Donghae, Ryeowook terkejut melihat direkturnya keluar bersama Kangin –sekertaris pribadinya selain Ryeowook. Bukankah seharusnya direkturnya itu sedang menikmati makan siang bersama istrinya? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia terlihat akan pergi bersama sekertarisnya itu?

" _Sajangnim_? Anda mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook saat Donghae melintas di depannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang hari ini ada meeting di Hyundai Enterprise? Tentu saja aku mau kesana"

"Tapi meetingnya dimulai jam 3 sore, dan ini baru jam setengah 1 siang. La-lagipula bukankah Nyonya ada di dalam?"

"Datang lebih cepat itu lebih baik. Aku lebih baik menunggu mereka disana daripada mereka yang menungguku karena terlambat" tukas Donghae sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ryeowook melihat Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan Donghae dengan mata yang sedikit memerah. Menangis, tentu saja. Jika ia diposisi Eunhyuk, ia pasti juga akan menangis. Ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya demi meeting penting yang akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Dan apa tadi? Donghae lebih baik menunggu daripada terlambat? Bukankah lebih baik ia menyantap makan siang yang sudah dibuat istrinya dengan susah payah daripada menunggu meeting yang masih lama dimulainya?

"Nyonya, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

" _Nan_ _gwaenchanha_ " jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ini. Berikan ini pada Donghae saat ia pulang nanti. Aku yakin ia tidak akan makan siang di luar. Aku sangat tahu kebiasaannya. Hangatkan sebelum kau berikan padanya. Kalau dia menolak, kau.. kau buang saja makanannya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memberikan tas jinjing berisi bekal makanan yang ia bawa tadi.

"Baik, nyonya"

"Hmm, aku pulang dulu, Wookie-ya"

"Nyonya, apa perlu kupesankan taksi untuk anda?"

"Tidak. Ada supirku menunggu dibawah"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan istri atasannya itu berlalu dihadapannya. Ryeowook masih memperhatikan Eunhyuk saat _namja_ hamil itu menunggu lift di lorong yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Demi Tuhan! Ia melihat bahu _namja_ itu bergetar, ia yakin sekali _namja_ itu sedang menahan tangisnya sekarang, atau.. mungkin sedang menangis.

Ryeowook menggeleng prihatin setelah Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam tabung lift. Atasannya sibuk mencari harta dan tahta sampai menelantarkan sang istri yang hanya meminta sedikit perhatian darinya. _Untuk apa mengejar harta, jika kau kehilangan cinta yang tulus?_ , batinnya. Lagi, Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

 ** _Blam_** **!**

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia merasa seluruh badannya terasa pegal. Ah, rupanya ia tertidur di ruang tamu saat menunggu suaminya yang super sibuk itu pulang. Berbicara tentang suaminya, apa ia sudah pulang? Ini sudah hampir pukul 3 pagi.

Eunhyuk baru saja hendak membuka pintu depan saat melihat sepatu kulit berwarna coklat milik suaminya telah berada di rak sepatu. Jadi suara pintu tadi memang berasal dari suaminya? Lalu, mengapa Lee Donghae tega membiarkannya tetap tidur di sofa ruang tamu?

"Mungkin ia terlalu lelah" bisik Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Donghae-ya, kau harus mengganti bajumu lebih dulu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang bahu Donghae pelan.

Donghae menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang masih mengguncang bahunya dan menarik bantal untuk menutup telinganya dari suara Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ya, ganti—"

"BERISIK! Kau pikir ini jam berapa?! Bisakah kau diam? Aku lelah!" bentak Donghae keras.

Eunhyuk menghela napas pelan. Ia terkejut dengan bentakan Donghae yang begitu keras. Bahkan bayinya juga berjengit kaget.

" _Arraseo_. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, tidurlah" ucap Eunhyuk.

Meskipun tidak memaksa Donghae untuk mengganti pakaiannya, Eunhyuk tetap membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja Donghae dan melepaskan ikat pinggang yang masih dipakai oleh suaminya itu. Dengan begitu setidaknya Donghae tidak akan merasa sesak.

Setelah itu ia beranjak keluar dari kamar, meskipun ia merasa sangat lelah namun entah mengapa ia tidak ingin tidur disamping suaminya yang belakangan ini berubah menjadi temperamental itu. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah dan menghabiskan malam disana.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

"Eoh, kau mau kemana Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat suaminya keluar dari kamar mereka dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi.

"Aku harus ke kantor. Ada meeting penting hari ini" jawab Donghae sambil meneguk kopi yang sudah terhidang di meja makan.

"Tapi ini hari Minggu, Hae. Apa harus bekerja di hari libur seperti ini? Kau juga butuh waktu istirahat, _yeobo_ "

Donghae tidak menjawab, namun dari mimik wajahnya terlihat sekali ia tidak senang diceramahi pagi-pagi seperti ini dan Eunhyuk menyadari hal itu.

" _Arraseo_ , hanya meeting 'kan? Setelah meeting langsung pulang, _ne_. Dokter menyuruh kau harus datang di pemeriksaan kali ini"

"Aku tidak janji" ucap Donghae kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandang kepergian suaminya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Donghae terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kesehatan bayi mereka. Bahkan selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar Donghae menanyakan langsung tentang kesehatan bayi mereka setelah ia melakukan kontrol kandungan. Biasanya selalu Ryeowook –asisten Donghae yang menghubunginya dan menanyakan hasil kontrol kandungannya dengan mengatasnamakan suaminya itu. Tapi belakangan ia sadar, Donghae tidak pernah menyuruh Ryeowook atau siapapun untuk menanyakan hasil kontrol kandungannya. Semua itu Ryeowook lakukan hanya karena _namja_ itu kasihan padanya. Bahkan jika ditelisik lebih jauh, saat pertama kali mengetahui Ia sedang hamil, Donghae tidak ada di sampingnya. Suaminya itu sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di luar negeri selama beberapa bulan.

Tidak hanya Eunhyuk yang tidak percaya dengan reaksi Donghae. Asisten rumah tangga yang juga berada di ruang makan turut memberikan reaksi yang sama. Tidak percaya Tuannya bersikap seperti itu kepada istrinya yang sedang hamil besar. Setiap hari asisten rumah tangga yang dipanggil Bibi Park itu selalu menemani Nyonya rumahnya yang sedang hamil dan ia tahu Nyonya rumahnya itu sangat kesepian.

"Haahh, _ahjumma_.."

"Ya Nyonya?"

"Kadang aku berpikir ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Apa aku benar? _Ahjumma_ sudah bersamanya sejak ia kecil, apa _ahjumma_ bisa melihatnya? Cinta kami, sepertinya sudah berakhir" gumam Eunhyuk lelah.

"Ssstt, jangan berpikir hal yang bisa menyakiti hatimu sendiri. Mungkin Tuan memang sedang sibuk, bukankah perusahaan berkembang pesat belakangan ini? Tuan juga bekerja keras demi anda dan calon buah hati kalian"

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris menanggapi perkataan dari Bibi Park.

"Sayangnya, harta yang ia cari tidak bisa membuatku bahagia. Aku kehilangan banyak waktu hanya untuk menunggunya kembali melihatku"

Kali ini Bibi Park yang harus tersenyum miris. Eunhyuk benar, harta yang dicari Donghae telah membuang banyak waktu berharga dan harta yang sesungguhnya. Asisten rumah tangga yang telah mengasuh Donghae sejak kecil itu menatap sedih punggung Eunhyuk yang beranjak menjauhinya.

"Seandainya saya bisa, saya pasti sudah membantu anda, Nyonya"

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

"Hyukkie?! Kenapa kau kemari, nak? Dan kenapa kau membawa koper itu?"

" _Eommeonim_ , aku ingin menginap disini beberapa hari. Boleh 'kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Masuklah. Dimana Donghae? Anak itu tidak mengantarmu?" tanya Nyonya Lee –ibu mertuanya.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Selama satu tahun terakhir ia menyimpan rapat-rapat keadaan rumah tangganya yang mulai renggang. Meski tanpa pertengkaran, tapi ia dapat merasakan hubungan mereka mulai menjauh. Dan sekarang ia tidak bisa menyimpannya seorang diri lagi. Ia butuh tempat bercerita dan berbagi keluh kesahnya. Karena itu ia datang ke rumah ibu mertuanya itu.

"Hyukkie? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_? Kalian bertengkar? Terjadi sesuatu, hmm?"

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin menunggunya seorang diri. Aku lelah, _eomma_. Aku lelah"

"Apa maksudmu? _Eomma_ tidak mengerti"

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Eunhyuk mulai menceritakan rumah tangga mereka yang mulai hancur secara perlahan. Bagaimana ia menjalani kehamilannya tanpa kehadiran Donghae disisinya meskipun suaminya berada disampingnya. Tapi hati suaminya itu tidak lagi ada padanya.

Air mata yang selama ini selalu ia tahan-tahan, akhirnya mengalir juga. Mengalir bersama cerita memilukan yang mengejutkan ibu mertuanya. Tidak menyangka anak kandungnya menyakiti hati menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku lelah, _eomma_. Dia tidak pernah melihatku lagi"

"Apa Donghae tahu kau berada disini?"

"Tidak. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak pulang. Aku menghubungi ponselnya tapi ponselnya mati. Aku telepon ke kantor, Ryeowook yang mengangkat dan mengatakan Donghae tidak mau diganggu siapapun termasuk denganku. _Eomma_ , aku masih istrinya 'kan? Kenapa Donghae tidak pernah menganggapku lagi?"

"Biar _eomma_ suruh Donghae kemari. Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran. Bagaimana mungkin ia menelantarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil, huh"

"Jangan. Aku tidak ingin ia datang kemari hanya karena keterpaksaan. Aku ingin ia mencariku karena memang ia ingin mencariku. Aku kemari bukan untuk mengadu pada _eomma_. Seperti kataku tadi, aku hanya tidak ingin menunggunya seorang diri"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. _Eomma_ menghargai keputusanmu. Tapi jika Donghae tidak kemari mencarimu, jangan salahkan _eomma_ jika _eomma_ yang menyeret anak itu untuk minta maaf padamu. Sekarang kau istirahatlah, ini sudah larut sekali. Kau mengejutkan _eomma_ datang di tengah malam seperti ini, apalagi di luar sedang hujan lebat"

" _Mian_. Aku pasti merepotkan _eomma_ "

"Tidak, _eomma_ juga sedang menunggu Donghwa. Mungkin ia tidak bisa keluar dari Resto karena hujan yang sangat lebat. Anak itu selalu lupa membawa payung"

"Donghwa _hyung_ belum pulang? _Eomma_ tidur saja, nanti jika Donghwa _hyung_ pulang, biar aku yang membukakan pintu untuknya"

"Tidak. Kau juga harus tidur. Biar _eomma_ telepon Donghwa, lebih baik ia menetap di Resto sampai hujannya benar-benar reda. Menyetir di cuaca buruk seperti ini juga berbahaya"

"Eoh, apa tadi kau diantar supir? Kasihan sekali jika supirmu harus pulang lagi ditengah cuaca ekstrem seperti ini. Seharusnya kau ajak dia menginap disini dan pulang besok pagi saja"

"Tidak, _eomma_. Tadi aku menyetir sendiri"

" _Mwo_?! Kau sedang hamil besar bagaimana bisa menyetir seorang diri di tengah malam seperti ini? Kau tahu itu sangat bahaya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu tadi?"

"Yang penting sekarang aku tidak apa-apa 'kan. Maaf membuat _eomma_ khawatir" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk erat ibu mertuanya itu.

"Jangan ulangi hal seperti itu lagi. Kau membuat _eomma_ takut. Meskipun kau hanya menantu _eomma_ , tapi kau sama berharganya dengan anak-anak _eomma_ "

"Eumm. Aku mengerti"

" _Kka_. Sekarang kau harus pergi tidur. Istirahatlah yang cukup, _eomma_ juga akan tidur setelah menghubungi Donghwa"

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Love**

 **Cast : Donghae | Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Sad**

 **Author's Note : Holla^^ Chapter 2 is out! Ga nyangka minat di part 1 cukup banyak, semoga di part ini begitu juga ya^^**

 **Happy Reading n Don't Forget Review^^**

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Hampir 1 bulan, Donghae sama sekali tidak mencari keberadaannya. Cukup membuat Eunhyuk menyadari kalau ia sudah tidak lagi berada di hati _namja_ itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara bass seorang _namja_ menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya.

"Eoh, Hwa _hyung_. _Aniya_ , aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. _Hyung_ lihat sendiri aku sedang menonton tv sekarang"

"Menonton tv? Jelas-jelas matamu tidak melihat ke tv sejak tadi. Kau memikirkan Donghae 'kan?"

"Hmm.. _Hyung_ , apa menurutmu Donghae sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Dia sama sekali tidak mencariku, bahkan aku tidak yakin dia sadar aku sudah tidak tinggal di rumah selama 1 bulan ini"

"Dia masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku yakin itu. Donghae bukan tipe orang yang mudah berpaling, dia sangat setia pada satu hal yang ia sukai. Hanya saja untuk sekarang ini Donghae terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, dia baru mendapat pengakuan di mata dunia sebagai seorang pebisnis muda yang hebat. Tentu saja ia tidak mau karirnya hancur dalam sekejap. Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk membela Donghae karena dia adikku. Aku mengatakan ini agar kau tetap mengerti dirinya" ucap kakak iparnya itu.

"Mengerti? Kalau begitu kapan Donghae bisa mengerti aku? Apa aku yang harus selalu mengerti keadaannya?" tanya Eunhyuk miris.

"Tidak. Justru itu kau juga tidak boleh kalah darinya. Kalian harus saling mengerti, bukan satu pihak yang terus mengerti pihak lain. Untuk itu, jika Donghae mencarimu dan meminta maaf. Jangan mudah berikan maafmu padanya, buat Donghae sadar akan sikapnya padamu dulu"

"Huh, aku bahkan tidak yakin Donghae akan mencariku"

"Tenang saja, _hyung_ yakin Donghae akan kesini mencarimu. _Jja_ , sekarang ikut denganku" ajak Donghwa yang sudah berdiri di depan Eunhyuk.

"Kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung namun tetap menerima uluran tangan Donghwa.

" _Grill5 Taco_ sedang mencoba beberapa menu baru dan sebelum diluncurkan aku ingin adik iparku yang manis ini mencobanya lebih dulu"

"Manis? Aku _namja_ , _hyung_. Dan kau ingin aku menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk menu-menu barumu? Bagaimana jika keponakanmu keracunan, eoh?"

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa _seafood_ bumbu kari dan irisan daging sapi dengan saus _barbeque_ bisa meracuni keponakanku, eoh?" ucap Donghwa sambil membantu Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memakaikan adik iparnya itu _seatbelt_.

" _Seafood_ bumbu kari? Daging sapi saus _barbeque_?" gumam Eunhyuk dengan meneguk ludahnya keras. Sial. Hormon kehamilannya membuat ia cepat sekali merasa lapar dengan hanya mendengar makanan-makanan lezat seperti itu.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

" _Sajangnim_ "

"Ada apa Kangin?" tanya Donghae pada asisten pribadi kepercayaannya itu.

"Aku.. aku ingin menundurkan diri, _sajangnim_ " ucap namja bertubuh tegap itu sembari menyodorkan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada Donghae.

"Mengundurkan diri? Tapi kenapa? Berikan alasan yang jelas untuk itu. Apa gajimu terlalu rendah?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu alasanku. Gaji disini sangat besar, dan sesungguhnya aku sangat senang bekerja disini, apalagi dengan memiliki atasan seperti anda"

"Lalu? Jangan berbelit-belit Kangin, kau tahu aku tidak suka yang seperti itu"

"Begini, aku dan istriku sudah menikah selama 3 tahun lebih. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu istriku dinyatakan sedang mengandung. Sejujurnya aku sangat senang bekerja disini, tapi disisi lain istriku juga membutuhkanku selama masa kehamilannya. Aku memutuskan untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan istriku, kami sudah menanti buah hati kami sejak lama" jelas Kangin.

 _Hamil?_

 _Buah hati?_

 ** _DEG_** _!_

Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba Donghae teringat akan istrinya. Sepertinya ia sudah lama sekali tidak _pulang_. Pulang dalam artian lain, bukan pulang seperti biasa, tapi _pulang_ kepada istrinya. Dan hamil? Bukankah Eunhyuk juga sedang hamil? Ah, berapa bulan kira-kira? Lima? Atau enam? Aish, mengapa ia tidak ingat sama sekali?

" _Sajangnim_? Jadi, apa kau mengabulkan permohonan pengunduran diriku?" tanya Kangin hati-hati.

"Ah, ya. Ya, kau boleh mengundurkan diri, Kangin. Dan aku akan men- _transfer_ gaji terakhirmu bulan ini nanti"

" _Kamsahamnida_ , _sajangnim_ "

"Kangin, kalau aku boleh tahu, kau sudah merencanakan masa depanmu nanti? Maksudku, setelah keluar dari sini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sebenarnya aku akan membuka sebuah café kecil di dekat sini, mungkin 2 sampai 3 bulan lagi akan rampung dan sudah bisa beroperasi. Mungkin penghasilannya tidak sebesar bekerja disini, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan istriku dan keluarga kecil kami" jawab Kangin.

" _Arra_. Berikan alamat café-mu jika sudah selesai, aku pastikan aku akan datang kesana"

"Eum, datanglah bersama Eunhyuk-ssi. Aku menunggu, _sajangnim_ "

 _Eunhyuk_?

 ** _Deg_**!

Ah, kenapa lagi-lagi rasanya ia sangat merindukan istrinya itu? Berapa lama ia sudah tidak _pulang_?

Tidak lama setelah Kangin keluar, Donghae ikut keluar dan menghampiri Ryeowook di meja kerjanya. Dilihatnya meja kerja disamping Ryeowook yang biasanya tempat Kangin sudah bersih dan rapi, sepertinya ia langsung keluar setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Donghae.

"Ryeowook, apa saja jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Donghae.

Ryeowook sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. Bukankah biasanya Donghae tidak pernah menanyakan jadwal padanya? Apalagi sampai repot-repot keluar ruangannya. Tapi meski begitu, Ryeowook tetap menjawabnya dan membacakan jadwal bos besar yang begitu padat itu.

"Setelah jam makan siang sajangnim ada pertemuan dengan Shim Hotels & Resort tentang pembangunan penginapan di pulau Jeju, kemudian pukul 3 sore nanti perwakilan dari JK Group akan datang untuk memberikan kontrak kerjasama dengan anda. Lalu pada pukul 6 sore, anda harus.."

"Cukup cukup.." potong Donghae.

"Kkhh, bagaimana keadaan kandungan Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae.

" _Ne_?!"

"Bagaimana hasil kontrol kandungan Eunhyuk? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu mencatat hasilnya? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hasilnya sekarang" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ta-tapi, _sajangnim_. Bu-bukankah Nyonya sudah _pergi_ sejak 1 bulan yang lalu? Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan laporan hasil kontrol kandungannya, _sajangnim_ "

 _Pergi?_

"Pergi? Kemana? Kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali, dan lebih tepatnya kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku bahwa ia pergi?" tuntut Donghae.

" _Sajangnim_ , anda baik-baik saja? Bukankah semua orang sudah memberitahumu kalau Nyonya pergi dari rumah sejak 1 bulan yang lalu?"

"Apa? Tapi.."

[ _"Sajangnim, Bibi Park menelepon. Katanya Nyonya Lee pergi dari rumah tadi malam. Tidak ada yang tahu Nyonya pergi kemana karena ia keluar tengah malam saat badai besar terjadi"_ ]

[ _"Hmm, biarkan saja. Nanti ia akan kembali dengan sendirinya"_ ]

[ _"Ta-tapi.."_ ]

[ _"Sudah, jika tidak ada hal penting lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, keluarlah. Aku sedang sibuk!"_ ]

Sederet percakapan yang entah kapan terjadinya mengusik ingatan Donghae. Ia ingat saat itu Ryeowook masuk ke ruangannya dengan panik dan mengabarkan bahwa istrinya pergi dari rumah. Tapi yang ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan istrinya. Dan parahnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa istrinya itu tidak pernah pulang sampai sekarang.

"Ryeowook.."

" _Ne_ , _sajangnim_?"

"Batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini, dan gantikan aku di beberapa pertemuan seminggu ke depan. Aku harus _pulang_ "

"Baik, _sajangnim_ " ucap Ryeowook patuh.

Diam-diam Ryeowook tersenyum. Meskipun selama seminggu ke depan dapat dipastikan ia harus bekerja ekstra untuk menggantikan Lee Donghae, tapi ia merasa senang karena _sajangnim_ -nya itu akhirnya sadar dan berniat mencari istrinya. Bahkan bos besar yang tidak pernah terlambat datang ke pertemuan bisnisnya sekalipun itu membatalkan seluruh jadwalnya hari ini demi mencari istrinya. Oh, bukankah terdengar manis? _Semoga Nyonya Lee cepat ditemukan dan semoga rumah tangga mereka masih bisa diselamatkan_ , bisik Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Love**

 **Cast : Donghae | Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Comfort**

 **A/N : Hello, saya bawa Our Love lagi^^ BTW, saya sedih karena di part 2 ada yang komennya cukup bikin saya kesal. Tolong ya readers tersayang, jangan kasih komen yang memaksa ya. Kemarin ada yang paksa suruh update cepat2. Saya bisa aja update cepat, tapi isinya jelek dan pendek. Mau? Ini aja udah pendek kan kemarin komen2 nya. Tolong dihargai ya, saya bisa aja tulis cerita ini tiap hari kalo ada waktu senggang. Tapi saya ga mau maksain kalo lagi ga dapet feel nya. Semoga mengerti^^**

 **RnR please!**

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

 _Namja_ bernama Lee Donghae itu berjalan tergesa memasuki pelataran parkir rumah Ibunya. Matanya menangkap mobil silver yang biasa dipakai istrinya kini terparkir di sana. Itu berarti Eunhyuk pasti selama ini berada di rumah ini.

Ya, kemana lagi tempat Eunhyuk pergi selain ke rumah ini. Ibu Donghae sudah seperti ibu Eunhyuk sendiri. Mereka bersahabat awalnya. Kedua orangtua Eunhyuk meninggal saat mereka berusia 17 tahun. Saat itu kedua orangtua Eunhyuk yang merupakan pebisnis terkenal harus pergi ke Jerman untuk beberapa waktu, mereka menitipkan Eunhyuk pada ibu Donghae. Tapi siapa yang menyangka saat itu menjadi perjalanan terakhir bagi kedua orangtua Eunhyuk, mereka tewas karena kecelakaan mobil dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Keduanya tewas di tempat.

Singkat cerita, selepas dari kecelakaan itu Nyonya Lee –ibu Donghae, mengadopsi Eunhyuk. Dan seiring bertambah dewasa, baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk saling memandang dalam persepsi yang berbeda. Mereka tidak lagi bersahabat, melainkan jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Kemudian Donghae meminta ijin untuk menikahi Eunhyuk meski awalnya ditentang oleh ibunya karena takut dengan hubungan mereka yang bukan karena cinta tapi karena mereka terbiasa bersama. Tapi pada akhirnya ibunya menyetujui pernikahan mereka melihat kegigihan Donghae dalam mendapatkan ijin dari ibunya.

" _Eomma_!"

Suara Donghae menggema di dalam rumah besar yang hangat itu. Keadaan rumah begitu sepi, sampai kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Tuan Muda, maaf saya tidak tahu anda datang kemari"

" _Ne_. _Ahjumma_ , _eomma eodi_?"

"Nyonya ada di belakang, Tuan Muda"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak ke area belakang rumah yang terisi oleh kolam renang dan taman kecil disampingnya.

" _Eomma_ "

Nyonya Lee yang sedang menikmati teh siang harinya terkejut dengan kehadiran putra bungsunya ini. Tapi tatapan terkejutnya begitu cepat berganti dengan tatapan sinis. Ya, Nyonya Lee kini menatap sinis Donghae.

"Tumben kau datang kemari, _eomma_ pikir kau sudah lupa dengan rumah ini"

" _Eomma_ , aku mencari Eunhyuk. Dia ada disini 'kan?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau suaminya, seharusnya kau tahu dimana istrimu berada"

"Tapi _eomma_ , mobilnya ada di depan. Itu berarti dia ada disini 'kan?"

"Tidak. Eunhyuk tidak ada disini" jawab Nyonya Lee datar sambil meneguk teh hangat yang tiba-tiba terasa hambar di lidahnya.

"Tapi mobilnya?"

"Mobilnya memang berada disini, tapi Eunhyuk tidak ada disini"

"Apa maksud _eomma_? Dia pergi? Katakan dengan jelas _eomma_ , jangan berbelit seperti ini. Aku harus menjemputnya" desak Donghae.

Nyonya Lee meletakkan cangkir tehnya kencang ke atas meja kaca. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengernyit kesal pada Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjemputnya? Lalu apa? Setelah kau membawanya kau akan kembali meninggalkannya? Begitu?!"

" _Eomma_ , kumohon"

Nyonya Lee hanya menatap datar putra bungsunya dan berjalan meninggalkannya disana. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memedulikan Donghae yang masih mengekorinya, mencari kepastian dimana keberadaan Eunhyuk sekarang.

Bersamaan dengan itu suara dua orang pria yang baru memasuki ruang tamu terdengar di telinga Donghae. Ia mengenal satu suara sebagai suara _hyung_ -nya dan suara yang lain seperti suara istrinya.

" _Gomawo ne_ , _hyung_ "

"Hyukkie" panggil Donghae yang tentu saja mengejutkan Eunhyuk yang memang baru masuk ke dalam bersama Donghwa –putra sulung Nyonya Lee.

Eunhyuk yang berniat masuk ke area dapur segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di belakang Donghwa. Ia terkejut mendapati suaminya disana, tapi disisi lain kekesalannya memuncak.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita pulang!" seru Donghae sambil mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di belakang Donghwa, mencari perlindungan dari kakak iparnya itu.

"Tunggu, Hae-ya. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya begitu. Setidaknya biarkan Eunhyuk istirahat lebih dahulu" cegah Donghwa saat merasa Eunhyuk mencengkram punggung kausnya dari belakang. Sepertinya _namja_ hamil itu ketakutan pada Donghae yang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Diam! Bukan urusanmu, _hyung_!" desis Donghae tajam.

Kini Donghae telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk. Ia menarik paksa tangan Eunhyuk, hendak membawa istrinya itu pulang. Tapi perlakuan kasarnya justru mendapat penolakan dari sang istri. Eunhyuk memberontak, menyentak tangannya dari genggaman kuat Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

"Donghae lepas! Istrimu sedang hamil, jangan mengasarinya seperti itu!" pekik Nyonya Lee.

Kini Nyonya Lee dan Donghwa sama-sama menahan Donghae yang memaksa menyeret istrinya itu pulang sementara Eunhyuk sudah menangis dibuatnya.

"Aakkkhh!" pekik Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram perut buncitnya.

Seketika seisi ruangan panik, termasuk Donghae yang langsung melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dari genggaman kasarnya.

" _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Nyonya Lee dan Donghwa bersama-sama.

Keduanya panik melihat Eunhyuk yang terus meringis memegang perut buncitnya, sementara Donghae hanya diam menyaksikan semuanya meskipun dalam hati ia juga merasakan panik yang sama. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan mengingat selama kehamilan Eunhyuk sampai detik ini, Donghae tidak pernah bahkan tidak tahu-menahu perihal kehamilan.

"Hwa-ya, bawa Eunhyuk ke kamar. Mungkin ia shock dan lelah" perintah Nyonya Lee yang langsung dituruti oleh Donghwa.

Donghwa segera memapah Eunhyuk yang masih sesekali meringis dan membawa adik iparnya itu ke kamar yang selama ini ditempati oleh Eunhyuk –kamar Donghae dulu.

 ** _Plakk!_**

"Kau tahu? Perlakuanmu barusan semakin membuat _eomma_ ragu membiarkanmu membawa Eunhyuk pulang. Kau bahkan menarik dan menyeretnya seperti itu! Bahkan jika istrimu tidak dalam keadaan hamilpun, perlakuan seperti itu tidak pantas kau lakukan! Dan lagi, kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat istrimu kesakitan seperti tadi. Kau benar-benar suami tidak berguna Lee Donghae!"

Donghae menunduk. Merasakan pipinya yang berdenyut sakit berkat tamparan telak dari ibunya. Sementara sang ibu terus memarahinya karena perlakuan kasarnya tadi. Sungguh, ini semua di luar rencana. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membawa Eunhyuk pulang dan tentu saja dengan cara baik-baik tanpa tindak kekerasan seperti itu. Tapi begitu melihat raut ketakutan serta penolakan dari istrinya, tiba-tiba saja Donghae merasa kesal dan refleks bertindak sekasar itu.

 ** _Cklek!_**

Donghwa keluar dari kamar setelah memastikan Eunhyuk baik-baik saja dan membiarkan adik iparnya itu istirahat dengan nyaman. Ia menghampiri Donghae yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi bersama ibunya yang juga berada disana sedang menarik nafas kasar, sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar marah.

"Donghae, meskipun Eunhyuk melarangku untuk melakukan hal semacam ini, tapi sepertinya aku harus. _Mian_ "

 ** _Bugg!_**

Donghae yang tidak siap segera terhuyung ketika Donghwa melancarkan tinjuannya tepat di pipi kirinya –bagian yang sama yang ditampar ibunya tadi. Seketika pipinya semakin berdenyut sakit. Bekas tamparan ibunya yang memerah masih terlihat, sekarang ditambah dengan lebam di tulang pipinya. Donghae meringis, tapi tidak berani melawan.

"Pulanglah! Jika lebih lama disini aku tidak yakin kau akan selamat" gumam Nyonya Lee datar.

"Tapi _eomma_ -"

Sanggahan Donghae terputus kala ibunya pergi begitu saja. Berlalu dari hadapannya menuju kamar yang ditempati Eunhyuk. Sepertinya beliau khawatir dengan keadaan menantu yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri itu.

" _Hyung_ "

"Pulanglah, jernihkan pikiranmu" suruh Donghwa.

"Tapi _hyung_ , aku harus menemui Eunhyuk. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya" mohon Donghae.

"Ya, tapi tidak sekarang. Eunhyuk lelah dan dia butuh istirahat. Pulanglah"

Donghae menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk samar. Ia beranjak keluar dari kediaman masa kecilnya –rumah peninggalan mendiang ayahnya, rumah penuh dengan kenangan termasuk kenangannya bersama Eunhyuk.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian Donghae kembali mendatangi rumah ibunya. Beruntung ia datang pagi-pagi sekali hingga ia bisa bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kumohon pulanglah denganku"

"Pergilah, sekalipun Eunhyuk mau pulang denganmu, _eomma_ tidak akan mengijinkannya" ucap Nyonya Lee yang muncul dari arah dapur.

Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan sikap Donghae dua hari yang lalu, yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk mengalami kontraksi pada kandungannya hingga diharuskan untuk _bedrest_.

"Jika aku pulang, apa kau akan memiliki waktu untukku? Apa kau akan meluangkan waktumu bersamaku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Pasti, karena itu kau harus pulang denganku"

"Donghae-ya, aku tidak akan pulang. Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau membuktikan perkataanmu. Aku ragu dengan janjimu"

"Tidak. Jangan ragukan aku. Hyuk-ah, _mianhae_ "

"Kalau begitu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Kau... apa yang membuatmu datang mencariku setelah aku pergi selama sebulan? Jika memang kau merasa bersalah, kemana saja kau selama sebulan ini? Apa yang membuatmu sadar, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae terdiam mendapat pertanyaan beruntun dari istrinya. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak menyadari Eunhyuk telah pergi selama sebulan lebih jika saja Kangin tidak mengundurkan diri dengan alasan kehamilan istrinya. Donghae benar-benar tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, hingga melupakan istrinya yang ia nikahi dengan penuh cinta beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Nyonya Lee sinis.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lelah mendapati suaminya itu hanya diam. Setidaknya lebih baik jika Donghae mencari-cari alasan daripada hanya diam seperti ini. Ini cukup menjelaskan bahwa memang suaminya itu tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat mencarinya.

"Hahhh... Pulanglah!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi-"

"Kau membuatku menunggu selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan hampir setahun terakhir kau membuatku menunggu. Sekarang kau datang dan memohon agar aku pulang bersamamu? Jangan harap! Berapa lama waktu yang kau kosongkan hanya untuk mencariku? Sehari? Dua hari? Seminggu? Lalu setelah aku kembali padamu, kau akan kembali menyibukkan dirimu dengan pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk?! Begitu?!" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan.

Dada Eunhyuk bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Ia menarik nafas kasar dengan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Ia marah. Tentu saja. Dan Nyonya Lee tahu betul menantunya itu sedang menahan gejolak amarahnya, menahannya agar tidak meledak-ledak. Bagaimanapun ia sedang hamil dan emosi berlebih tidak baik untuk kandungannya. Nyonya Lee mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap punggung rapuh itu lembut, meredakan emosi menantu tercintanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, tenanglah" ucap Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, aku lelah denganmu... Aku ingin kita berpisah" putus Eunhyuk.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengar keputusan Eunhyuk. Sungguh, ia tidak terima. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan istrinya. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan anaknya, bahkan sebelum anak itu lahir. Tidak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau berpisah denganmu. Tidak denganmu apalagi dengan anak kita. Aku masih mencintaimu!"

"Nyatanya kita memang sudah berpisah, Donghae-ya. Cinta kita sudah tidak ada lagi, cinta kita sudah berakhir. Dan jangan membawa-bawa anak ini sebagai alasan kau tidak ingin berpisah denganku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan keadaan kandunganku. Kau tidak peduli dengan kami. Aku telah membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk menunggu kau kembali melihatku, jangan membuatku kembali membuang waktuku hanya untuk hidup bersamamu" ucap Eunhyuk lelah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku peduli padamu, aku peduli pada anak kita. Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Kumohon"

"Jika memang kau masih mencintai kami, apa kau tahu berapa usia kandunganku sekarang? Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku melewati trimester pertama kehamilanku? Kau tahu? Tidak Lee Donghae, kau tidak tahu sedikitpun karena kau memang tidak peduli! Dimana kau saat aku mengabari kehamilanku? Kau tahu, Ryeowook yang mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilanku. Bukan kau! Aku menunggu telepon darimu setelah mengabarkan kabar gembira ini, tapi apa? Aku harus puas dengan suara Ryeowook yang menjawab teleponku, asistenmu itu mengatasnamakan dirimu untuk memberikan selamat padaku! Dan aku tahu itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka! Ryeowook hanya kasihan padaku!"

"Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Pulanglah, aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkanmu sekarang" ucap Eunhyuk pelan seraya meninggalkan Donghae dan ibu mertuanya disana.

" _Eomma_ , aku.."

"Pulanglah, _eomma_ benar-benar malu memiliki anak sepertimu. _Eomma_.. _eomma_ menyesal mengijinkan kau menikah dengan Eunhyuk. Kau tahu, kedua orangtua Eunhyuk menitipkan Eunhyuk pada _eomma_ untuk dirawat dengan baik, _eomma_ tidak menyangka anak _eomma_ sendiri yang membuatnya sakit seperti ini"

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Eunhyuk duduk diam di ayunan kayu di taman belakang rumah ibu mertuanya. Tangannya mengusap perut buncitnya lembut sementara kakinya menggoyangkan ayunan itu pelan. Semilir angin menggoyangkan anak rambutnya yang memanjang. Sementara matahari sore yang menyorot ke arahnya membuatnya tampak begitu bercahaya. Tapi sayang raut wajahnya tidak tampak demikian.

Eunhyuk hanya melamun, memikirkan nasib anaknya kelak. Nasib dirinya serta rumah tangganya yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Bohong jika berkata ia sudah tidak mencintai Donghae lagi. Nyatanya semakin hari rasa cintanya pada Donghae semakin besar, tapi ia sendiri ragu dengan perasaan Donghae padanya. Semua terlihat berubah, berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"Sayang"

Ibu mertuanya datang dari dalam rumah, menghampirinya dengan segelas susu coklat di tangannya.

" _Eomma_ "

Eunhyuk menerima susu coklat tersebut dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Jangan memikirkannya, sayang" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Hmm, aku tidak memikirkannya, _eomma_. Aku hanya memikirkan nasib pernikahanku, bagaimana dengan bayiku kelak"

"Sayang, apa kau benar-benar tersiksa dengan ini semua? Kau benar-benar lelah dengan Donghae?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Aku... aku memang lelah dan tersiksa dengannya. Tapi aku membutuhkannya, _eomma_. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Cintaku padanya tidak pernah berubah, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan cintanya untukku" sahut Eunhyuk lemah.

"Hyuk-ah, jika memang berpisah dengannya adalah pilihan terbaik, maka lakukanlah. _Eomma_ ingin kau bahagia. Tapi ingat, kau tetap anak _eomma_ , menantu _eomma_ selamanya"

Eunhyuk memeluk ibu mertuanya erat. Sejenak ia teringat dengan mendiang kedua orangtuanya. Mereka benar menitipkan dirinya pada wanita ini, Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak kekurangan kasih sayang sedikitpun darinya.

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawab, sayang" bisik Nyonya Lee kemudian.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Donghae kembali ke kantornya, memasuki rutinitasnya yang padat seperti biasa. Seminggu yang ia kosongkan demi istrinya sudah habisnya. Nyatanya usahanya sia-sia, tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kemarahan dari istri serta ibu kandungnya.

" _Sajangnim_!" panggil Ryeowook saat Donghae melintas di depannya.

"Ya?"

"Ada surat untuk anda" ucapnya sambil memberikan amplop coklat yang masih bersegel.

Donghae menerima amplop tersebut dan membawanya ke ruang kerjanya. Meletakkan amplop tersebut di meja kerjanya. Tidak ada nama pengirim atau label perusahaan.

Donghae membuka segel amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa beberapa lembar surat formal. Dan kemudian matanya terbelalak, menatap surat di tangannya dengan tidak percaya.

' **PERMOHONAN PERCERAIAN** '

Surat dari pengadilan, lengkap dengan tanda tangan Eunhyuk disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Our Love**

 **Cast : Donghae | Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Comfort, MPREG**

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Donghae memang _namja_ yang begitu sibuk, menomorsatukan pekerjaannya di atas apapun. Hingga tanpa ia sadari keluarga kecilnya terlupakan, kekasih hatinya telah menjauh darinya. Tapi sungguh ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ia hanya ingin mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin kerja keras ayahnya semasa hidupnya sia-sia begitu saja.

Berawal dari kematian ayahnya –Tuan Lee saat ia masih kuliah dahulu. Saat itu mau tidak mau jabatan CEO Lee Corporation harus turun kepada Donghwa, yang merupakan putra sulung keluarga Lee. Terlebih saat itu Donghwa baru saja menyelesaikan studi bisnisnya di London.

Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa bakat kepemimpinan Tuan Lee tidak turun sedikitpun pada Donghwa. Ia lebih menyukai usaha menyenangkan seperti restoran keluarga yang kini dikelolanya – _Grill5_ _Taco_ , daripada mengelola perusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Beruntung sang ibu mendukung keputusannya. Menurutnya, apapun pekerjaan yang dijalani dengan hati akan lebih berhasil dibandingkan jika dikerjakan dengan terpaksa.

Tapi dengan keputusan tersebut, posisi CEO menjadi kosong. Meskipun Nyonya Lee kerap kali menggantikan posisi itu dalam rapat pemegang saham, namun pada akhirnya pemegang saham mereka menjadi berkurang. Hingga akhirnya Lee Corporation yang tadinya berada di peringkat pertama dalam kerajaan bisnis di Korea Selatan dan menempati posisi 10 besar dalam perusahaan paling berpengaruh se-Asia, mulai terlupakan. Tergantikan oleh perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya.

Namun Donghae tidak tinggal diam. Ia tidak ingin kerja keras ayahnya semasa hidup hancur begitu saja. Karena itu, Donghae yang saat itu sudah menikah dengan Eunhyuk segera mengambil kelas percepatan hingga ia bisa lulus dari SNU lebih cepat. Dan saat itu Eunhyuk begitu mendukung Donghae, menemani suaminya dalam setiap aktivitas padatnya, termasuk saat awal-awal Donghae memegang kendali Lee Corporation sebagai CEO. Meskipun sulit, namun berkat dukungan Eunhyuk yang selalu menyemangatinya, akhirnya Donghae berhasil membawa Lee Corporation kembali ke masa jayanya. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat Donghae melupakan istrinya, bahkan ia lupa siapa yang berada dibalik keberhasilannya kini.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Ya!"

Pintu berbahan kaca tebal itu terbuka saat Ryeowook mendorongnya pelan. Ia memasuki ruang kerja atasannya sambil membawa sebuah dokumen kuning di tangannya.

" _Sajangnim_ , ini proposalnya" ucapnya sopan sambil meletakkan dokumen tersebut di atas meja –menghadap Donghae.

Donghae membaca sekilas dokumen tersebut kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangannya di tempat yang disediakan dan mengembalikannya pada Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Donghae karena Ryeowook tidak kunjung pergi setelah ia mengambil dokumen yang sudah ditandatangani olehnya.

"Ehm, _sajangnim_. Anda... Maksudku, apa Nyonya Lee sudah kembali? Anda berhasil membawanya pulang?"

Donghae menghela nafas pelan dan meletakkan pulpen yang dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Tidak. Dia benar-benar membenciku sekarang. Sepertinya kami memang harus berpisah, aku ingin ia bahagia"

"Tapi, _sajangnim_ anda harus mempertahankan pernikahan anda. Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk-ssi dulu mempertahankan semua ini, mungkin kali ini giliran anda yang mempertahankan semuanya"

Donghae kembali menghela nafas pelan dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat yang baru diterimanya.

"Ia sudah melayangkan gugatan cerai padaku, ia juga sudah menandatanganinya. Bukankah itu berarti ia sudah benar-benar menyerah dengan pernikahan ini? Sekarang aku tidak lagi memikirkan pernikahan kami, aku hanya ingin ia bahagia, Ryeowook-ah. Termasuk jika itu perceraian"

" _Sajangnim_ , selama kau belum menandatangani surat itu, perceraian tidak akan terjadi. Kurasa masih ada masa depan yang lebih indah untuk pernikahan kalian daripada sebuah perceraian"

Donghae termenung, memikirkan ucapan asistennya itu. Memang benar, tapi apakah ia bisa melakukannya? Apa ia bisa mempertahankannya? Selama ini segala hal yang ia lakukan berhasil karena ada Eunhyuk disisinya, tapi sekarang ia harus melakukannya seorang diri demi mendapatkan kembali hati istrinya.

Donghae kembali menghela nafas lelah. Ini semua membuatnya pusing.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Akhir minggu kembali datang. Dan Donghae kembali datang ke rumah orangtuanya, berniat menjemput sang istri. Ia tahu gugatan cerai sudah berada di tangannya, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia berusaha lagi sampai titik terakhir?

"Mereka pergi ke restoran milik Tuan Muda Donghwa setiap Minggu" ujar penjaga rumah ibunya.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak masuk ke mobilnya, melajukan mobil _sport_ -nya membelah jalan raya Seoul yang cukup padat di hari Minggu ini. Menuju restoran milik kakaknya yang berada di Hongdae.

Butuh waktu setengah jam hingga Donghae sampai disana. Grill5 Taco. Cukup ramai untuk Minggu pagi ini. Restoran dua lantai itu bahkan sudah dipenuhi pembeli. Antrian mobil yang berjejer di lahan parkir membuat Donghae memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Lagipula dari sini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Donghwa, Ibu, juga istrinya yang sibuk di dalam sana. Turut membantu melayani pelanggan yang membludak.

Donghae hendak melajukan mobilnya, memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana karena sepertinya keadaan di dalam terlalu ramai untuk mengajak istrinya pulang. Namun matanya menangkap anak kecil yang berlari memasuki restoran ramai itu, sementara di belakangnya seorang wanita –mungkin ibunya, menyusul sang anak yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu masuk restoran.

Dan Donghae melihat anak kecil tersebut berlari menuju antrian kasir, ia juga melihat istrinya berada disana. Berjalan pelan sambil membawa nampan berisi piring kotor bekas makan pelanggan. Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Anak kecil tersebut tidak sabaran karena Eunhyuk yang berada di depannya berjalan sangat lama –menurutnya. Hingga anak kecil itu menyalip Eunhyuk dari samping dan membuat istrinya itu terhuyung membentur meja di sampingnya.

Seketika suasana restoran itu menjadi panik. Terlebih melihat raut kesakitan dari wajah istrinya juga keadaan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua membuat seisi restoran berseru khawatir. Donghae segera turun dari mobil dan berlari panik memasuki restoran, bersamaan dengan ibunya yang menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan khawatir.

" _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Donghae panik setelah tiba di hadapan istrinya.

Eunhyuk terkejut dengan kehadiran Donghae disana, namun keterkejutannya tertutupi dengan rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak hanya Eunhyuk, ibunya dan juga Donghwa terkejut dengan kehadiran Donghae yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

" _Agassi_ , duduklah" ucap seorang pembeli yang berdiri, memberikan kursinya untuk ditempati Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggumam terima kasih kepada pembeli tersebut dan membantu Eunhyuk duduk disana. Sementara Eunhyuk masih memegang pinggangnya yang berdenyut sakit dengan tangan kanannya mengusap perut buncitnya yang ikut terasa ngilu. Sepertinya bayi kecilnya terkejut karena guncangan tadi hingga perutnya ikut terasa sakit padahal ia yakin sekali yang terbentur meja hanya pinggangnya, perutnya aman karena ia langsung menahan dengan tangannya tadi.

" _Appo_ " ringis Eunhyuk pelan.

Sementara sang anak kecil yang menyebabkan semua ini sudah berkaca-kaca, nyaris menangis melihat raut kesakitan Eunhyuk. Terlebih ia baru sadar saat melihat perut besar Eunhyuk, ia tahu di dalam sana ada adik bayi yang juga kesakitan karena tindakannya tadi.

Eunhyuk menahan ringisannya, melihat wajah anak kecil itu yang sudah memerah –bersiap untuk menangis.

" _Aigoo_ , _adeul_. Jangan menangis. _Ahjumma_ baik-baik saja" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Tapi sepertinya ucapan Eunhyuk tidak menenangkan anak kecil itu, anak kecil itu justru menangis kencang dan berhambur memeluk ibunya yang berada disana.

"Ah, _Agassi_. Anda baik-baik saja? Maafkan kenakalan anak saya" ucap ibu dari anak tersebut.

" _Ne, nan gwaenchanha_ " ucap Eunhyuk menenangkan ibu dari anak itu juga seisi restoran yang masih memperhatikannya, dan tentu saja suami serta keluarganya yang berada disana.

Tapi Donghae tahu Eunhyuk hanya menenangkan mereka semua, karena sejak tadi tangan kiri Eunhyuk terus menekan pinggangnya sementara tangan kanannya mengusap perut buncitnya, seakan meredakan rasa sakit disana.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja" ucap Donghae cemas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja" tolak Eunhyuk halus.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja"

" _Ne_ , Hyukkie-ya. _Eomma_ rasa Donghae benar, kita ke rumah sakit saja. Benturannya tadi cukup keras, _eomma_ takut itu akan berdampak pada kandunganmu" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya pinggangnya benar-benar sakit, juga perutnya yang terus berkontraksi sejak tadi. Donghae dan Nyonya Lee memapahnya perlahan menuju mobil Donghae yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Sementara Donghwa tetap di restoran, menenangkan seluruh pelanggan terutama ibu dari anak kecil itu yang berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Akhh"

Eunhyuk kembali meringis saat di dalam mobil. Donghae yang mengendarai kemudi mobil sesekali melirik ke belakang, melihat istrinya yang masih saja kesakitan, berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya tadi saat di restoran. Sementara Ibunya yang ikut dengannya sibuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang terus meringis memegang perutnya.

"Donghae-ya, tolong lebih cepat. Sepertinya keadaan Eunhyuk tidak baik" ucap Nyonya Lee panik setelah ikut memegang perut Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan menantunya ini. Ia juga melihat bahwa hanya pinggang Eunhyuk yang terbentur, tapi sejak tadi Eunhyuk terus mengusap perutnya kencang. Dan benar saja, perut Eunhyuk terasa tegang dan kencang saat ia pegang.

Donghae sekali lagi melirik ke belakang, kemudian ia menginjak kuat pedal gasnya. Jalan raya yang ramai di hari Minggu membuat mereka baru tiba di rumah sakit terdekat 20 menit kemudian.

Eunhyuk segera ditangani oleh dokter sementara Donghae dan Nyonya Lee menunggu di luar.

" _Eomma_ terkejut kau berada disana tiba-tiba" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Aku datang ke rumah pagi tadi, tapi Paman Shim bilang kalian berada di Taco setiap Minggu"

"Maaf telah menamparmu hari itu, tapi _eomma_ benar-benar kesal dengan sikapmu saat itu"

" _Gwaenchanha_. Aku pantas mendapatkannya" ucap Donghae sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya. Bekas tamparan ibunya memang sudah hilang. Lebam dari tinjuan _hyung_ -nya juga sudah pudar. Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan ngilu saat tulang pipinya disentuh. Sepertinya Donghwa benar-benar menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya saat meninjunya hari itu.

 ** _Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.._**

Donghae melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk dari asisten pribadinya –Kim Ryeowook.

" _Yeoboseyo_.."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa, batalkan saja. Katakan pada mereka ada hal yang mendesak dan aku tidak bisa datang"

"..."

"Batalkan! Istriku masuk rumah sakit dan aku tidak bisa kesana!" – ** _Pip_**.

"Donghae-ya, kau ada janji? Pergilah. Biar Eunhyuk _eomma_ yang urus. Nanti jika terjadi sesuatu _eomma_ akan mengabarimu"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membatalkannya, kurasa Ryeowook bisa mengatasinya"

"Heump... Kau berubah"

" _Nde_?"

"Ya, kau berubah. Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah membatalkan janji apapun itu, apalagi dengan klien hanya untuk menemani Eunhyuk"

"Aku... aku bahkan tidak sadar melakukannya, aku hanya panik dan khawatir dengan keadaan Eunhyuk hingga tidak ingin meninggalkannya"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Donghae erat.

"Mendiang _appa_ -mu pasti bahagia disana melihat perusahaan yang didirikannya dengan susah payah kini begitu maju ditanganmu. Tapi ingatlah, dulu _appa_ -mu juga pernah membawa perusahaan menjadi sesukses sekarang. Tapi dulu _appa_ -mu tidak pernah meninggalkan keluarganya. Ingat, dulu kita selalu punya waktu bersama meskipun _appa_ -mu sibuk. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri bermain denganmu atau Donghwa. Itu semua karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan waktunya dengan keluarga. Jadi, _eomma_ ingin kau seperti _appa_ -mu. Demi Eunhyuk juga calon bayi kalian nanti"

Sekilas Donghae mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya bersama sang ayah. Ayahnya memang sibuk, tapi ia selalu pulang tepat waktu. Ayahnya selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain bersama mereka, membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, bahkan menemani ia dan Donghwa tidur. Tapi yang ia lakukan sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dulu.

"Eunhyuk sudah mengirimkan surat cerai padaku, _eomma_ " ujar Donghae pelan.

"Kau sudah menandatanganinya?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, aku masih ingin mempertahankannya. Tapi jika memang ia lebih bahagia jika kami berpisah, maka aku akan mengabulkan perceraiannya" sahut Donghae lemah.

" _Eomma_ setuju dengan perceraian kalian. Tapi jika kau mau berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, _eomma_ akan lebih senang lagi. Tunjukkan keseriusanmu padanya, _eomma_ tahu ia juga terpaksa berpisah denganmu, tapi _eomma_ juga tahu ia ragu denganmu"

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Eunhyuk terbangun di tengah malam karena rasa kering pada tenggorokannya. Ia memang sering terbangun tengah malam untuk meminum dua-tiga teguk air putih. Biasanya ia selalu menyediakan segelas air putih di meja nakas, tapi sepertinya sebelum tidur tadi ia lupa menyiapkannya. Dulu Donghae yang selalu menyediakan air putih untuknya, karena Donghae sangat paham dengan kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Tapi itu dulu 'kan? Sekarang ia tidak bisa mengandalkan suaminya itu. Toh, perceraian mereka akan segera terjadi.

Eunhyuk memutuskan keluar dari kamar dan dengan langkah terseok-seok ia berjalan menuju dapur. Seluruh lampu ruangan sudah diredupkan membuatnya harus ekstra berhati-hati saat berjalan.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

 ** _Pranggg!_**

Sebuah suara dari belakang mengejutkan dirinya hingga tanpa sengaja gelas kaca ditangannya terlepas dan pecah membentur lantai.

"OMO!"

Eunhyuk berbalik dan lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut mendapati Donghae berdiri disana.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu" sesal Donghae.

"Eoh, ehm. _Gwaenchanha_ " sahut Eunhyuk pelan.

Eunhyuk berusaha berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca yang mungkin akan melukainya jika tidak segera disingkirkan. Tapi perutnya yang besar menyulitkan dirinya saat berjongkok dan Donghae menyadari hal itu.

"Biar aku saja. Kau berdiri disini saja" ucap Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk kembali berdiri dan membawa _namja_ yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya itu berdiri menjauh dari pecahan kaca itu.

Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya yang terasa sedikit ngilu karena ia berusaha jongkok tadi, sementara Donghae sudah memasukkan pecahan kaca tersebut ke dalam kantong plastik dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Perutmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sambil mengambil gelas baru untuk Eunhyuk dan menuangkan air putih pada gelas tersebut.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ini" ucap Donghae seraya memberikan segelas air putih tersebut pada Eunhyuk.

" _Gomawo_ "

"Hmm, kembalilah ke kamar. Kau masih harus banyak istirahat, ingat pesan dokter" ingat Donghae.

Ya, kejadian tadi siang saat di restoran membuatnya harus banyak berbaring. Dokter mengatakan benturan di pinggangnya tidak berakibat fatal untuk kandungannya, tapi sedikit guncangan membuat kandungannya berkontraksi dan mengharuskan Eunhyuk untuk _bedrest_ selama beberapa hari.

Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk kembali ke kamar dengan membawa segelas air yang sudah ia isi lagi. Ia takut Eunhyuk kembali terbangun nanti dan mencari minum lagi, jadi ia menyiapkan segelas air dan meletakkan di meja nakas.

"Kau tidur dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengingat di rumah ini hanya ada tiga kamar. Kamar ibunya, kamar Donghae yang kini ditempatinya, dan kamar Donghwa di lantai atas. Dulu saat ia tinggal disini, ada satu kamar di lantai atas di sebelah kamar Donghwa yang ia tempati. Tapi sekarang kamar tersebut telah diubah Donghwa menjadi ruang kerja untuk _namja_ itu.

"Aku bisa tidur dimanapun, kau tidak perlu khawatir" sahut Donghae dengan senyum lembutnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk ingin menahannya, namun kemudian ia membiarkan Donghae keluar dari kamar. Mengingat mereka akan segera bercerai sebentar lagi, rasanya ia tidak perlu terlalu perhatian pada Donghae.

Tapi tetap saja, beberapa menit mencoba memejamkan matanya nyatanya tidak dapat membuat Eunhyuk kembali terlelap. Kekhawatirannya tidak bisa ia tutup-tutupi. Di luar pasti dingin, memikirkan Donghae tidur tanpa selimut ataupun bantal membuatnya juga tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

Eunhyuk kembali keluar dari kamar, kali ini ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Donghae berada disana. Berbaring memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dugaannya tepat, disini cukup dingin. Terlebih sofa panjang yang ditempati Donghae tidak cukup untuk panjang tubuhnya, Donghae harus menekuk kakinya agar muat berbaring di sofa tersebut.

"Donghae-ya" bisik Eunhyuk pelan sambil sedikit mengguncangkan pundak _namja_ itu.

Donghae yang memang tidak bisa tidur segera membuka matanya saat mendengar bisikan halus serta sentuhan di pundaknya.

"Eoh? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

" _Ani_. Tidurlah di dalam. Disini dingin"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa tidur disini. _Jja_ , masuklah. Disini dingin" suruh Donghae.

"Karena itu, tidurlah di dalam. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena tidur dalam udara dingin seperti ini" ucap Eunhyuk cemas.

"Hmm... _Arra_ " putus Donghae karena dirasa ia tidak bisa melawan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pasti akan tetap memaksa dan mereka tidak akan tidur sebelum Donghae mengiyakannya.

Akhirnya keduanya berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama. Meski dengan sedikit jarak dan rasa canggung menyelimuti keduanya, tapi dalam hati Donghae bersyukur karena Eunhyuk masih sangat mencintainya. Istrinya masih memberikan perhatian padanya.

Donghae nyaris terlelap saat dirasanya aura gelisah dari _namja_ yang berbaring disampingnya. Eunhyuk sejak tadi tidak berhenti bergerak. Sebentar berbalik ke kanan, sebentar ke kiri. Sepertinya _namja_ itu tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur? Kau tidak nyaman karena aku ada disini?" tanya Donghae sambil berbalik menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku mengganggumu, ya. Maaf" sesal Eunhyuk.

" _Aniya_. Aku akan keluar supaya kau nyaman, ya" ucap Donghae sambil beringsut turun dari tempat tidur. Eunhyuk segera menangkap tangannya sebelum Donghae benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

"Jangan! Aku hanya tidak bisa menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, bukan karena kehadiranmu disini. _Gwaenchanha_ , kau bisa tidur disini"

Donghae kembali berbaring disampingnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Ehm... Perutku terasa berat. Biasanya saat tidur aku akan menggunakan bantal untuk menyangganya, tapi karena kau memakai bantal itu jadi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Bantal guling terlalu tinggi untuk menahannya" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Kemarilah" ucap Donghae pelan.

" _Ne_?"

Donghae membuka lengannya, membawa Eunhyuk berbaring disisinya dengan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan untuk istrinya. Sementara perut besar Eunhyuk bertumpu pada pinggang Donghae.

"Seperti ini nyaman?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya. Tapi kalau semalaman seperti ini tubuhmu akan pegal"

" _Gwaenchanha_. Yang penting kau bisa tidur. Tidurlah" bisik Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya sementara tangan kirinya berada di atas perut buncit Eunhyuk.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyentuh perut buncit Eunhyuk, menyentuh bayi kecilnya yang terlelap di dalam sana. Ada rasa menggetarkan yang hinggap di hatinya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Perasaan yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin menjaga _namja_ yang telah terlelap dalam pelukannya, serta bayi yang ada di kandungannya.

"Selamat tidur" bisik Donghae amat pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Our Love**

 **Cast : Donghae | Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Comfort, MPREG**

 **Author's Note : Update lagi setelah sekian lamaaaaaa! Silakan langsung dibaca aja & jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya^^**

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk semakin membaik. Meski Eunhyuk masih menolak untuk kembali ke rumah mereka, namun hubungan keduanya kembali seperti dulu. Penuh cinta. Mengenai perceraian yang sempat direncanakan Eunhyuk, _namja_ itu sudah membatalkan permohonan perceraian beberapa waktu lalu. Lagipula sejak awal ia tidak yakin bisa hidup seorang diri tanpa Donghae disisinya. Ah, lagipula surat perceraian itu sudah dirobek dan dibakar oleh Donghae sehari setelah hari dimana mereka kembali tidur bersama.

"Mmmhhh.. Mpppckkpckk"

Ck, lihatlah pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu. Terutama Donghae! Eunhyuk bahkan belum sempat membuka kedua matanya tapi ia sudah menghajarnya dengan ciuman penuh nafsu. Ya, kita semua tahu bahwa pria memang selalu lebih bergairah ketika pagi hari, tapi tidak harus melakukannya seperti itu kan? Dan lagi, Eunhyuk sudah masuk minggu-minggu menjelang persalinannya.

"Mmmmhhh.. Hae-yahhhh..."

"Morning, sayang" ucap Donghae ditengah aksinya yang sibuk menyesap dan mengulum bibir tipis Eunhyuk.

"Ehhmmmm... morning too-ouuhhhh"

Sebuah _kissmark_ tertinggal di leher Eunhyuk. Dan berlanjut ke beberapa bekas keunguan lagi di sekitar pundak dan dada Eunhyuk yang sedikit lebih berisi –efek kehamilannya. Penasaran mengapa Donghae semudah itu melakukannya? Oh, tentu saja karena mereka juga baru melakukan hal yang sama 9 jam yang lalu sebelum keduanya jatuh tertidur.

"Boleh kita lakukan satu ronde lagi?" tanya Donghae penuh basa-basi.

Oh, well, tentu saja. Mana mungkin Eunhyuk menolak saat ia sendiri juga mengerti kebutuhan seksual pria di setiap pagi dan juga kebutuhan seksual dirinya sendiri yang semakin melonjak seiring dengan waktu persalinan yang semakin dekat.

"Apa aku bisa menolak?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan kerlingan matanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Eunhyuk –tanpa menindih perutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak" bisik Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyambar bibir Eunhyuk.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

"Ck" decakan kesal keluar dari mulut _namja_ tertua keluarga Lee. Ia menuruni tangga dalam keadaan berantakan, sepertinya ia juga baru bangun dan belum mandi.

" _Wae_? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah mengeluh, eoh?" tanya Nyonya Lee yang sudah rapi dan tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ck, dua orang itu! Aku tidak tahu mereka bisa melakukannya sebelum dan saat bangun tidur. Ck. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dan harus terbangun karena ulah mereka juga"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum simpul. Ia juga mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh putra sulungnya itu. Semalam ia juga mendengar berisik-berisik dari arah kamar Donghae saat ia keluar untuk ke dapur. Namun karena posisi kamarnya dengan kamar Donghae terhalang oleh tangga, maka ia tidak terlalu mendengar lagi setelah kembali ke kamar.

Berbeda dengan posisi kamar Donghwa yang benar-benar berada di atas kamar Donghae. Tentu saja Donghwa mendengar semuanya lebih jelas.

"Makanya kau cepatlah menikah! _Eomma_ juga bosan tinggal bersamamu terus, kau tahu?!"

"Cih" Donghwa mengabaikan perintah sekaligus sindiran dari ibunya dan segera menyantap sepotong roti yang masih polos.

"Ah, tapi kita memang harus mengingatkan mereka. Eunhyuk seharusnya tidak sering-sering melakukan itu lagi, berbahaya untuk kandungannya" ucap Nyonya Lee kemudian.

Sementara Donghwa enggan menganggapi lagi ucapan ibunya, kurang tidur dan bangun terlalu pagi membuatnya kelaparan. Dan sepertinya setelah ini ia akan segera mengungsi ke Tacco, malas sekali menonton adegan lovey dovey adiknya itu.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Kembali dengan pasangan yang tengah melakukan 'this and that'. Donghae dan Eunhyuk rasanya semakin menggila. Lihat saja seberapa berantakannya kamar mereka. Sepertinya satu ronde Donghae telah bertambah karena mereka telah pindah ke kamar mandi.

"Ooouuuuhhh... Hae-yahhh mmmhhh.. lebih dalammmmhh... ahhh"

Di bawah kucuran air, Eunhyuk berbaring di lantai basah sementara Donghae berada di atasnya terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kecepatannya ia stabilkan agar tidak terlalu kencang namun juga tidak terlalu pelan.

"Ooohhh.. bagaimanahh mungkinhh mmmhhh kauuhh massiiihhh sempitthhh... aaahhh.. padahal kau akan segeraahhh melahirkkkhhhhkannhhh"

Satu tangannya sibuk meremas bokong bulat Eunhyuk yang sangat menggoda. Sementara Eunhyuk sendiri tidak bisa melampiaskan kenikmatannya pada apapun selain melalui desahannya yang menggema di dalam kamar mandi ini.

"Ooouuuhhhh.. Donghae-yaaahhhh... mmmhhh... aahhh"

"Sebuthhh... sebut namaku sayangghhhh"

"Oooohh... mmmhh.. Hae-yahh"

"Ahhh.. sebentarhhh..."

"Uuuhhh.. more... more..."

"Bersama sayanghh, aaaaahhhhhhhhhh"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"

Rasa hangat memenuhi rahim Eunhyuk. Bayinya ikut bergerak lincah kala mendapati 'tamu' dari appanya. Donghae mencabut penisnya perlahan dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Eunhyuk. Tidak peduli lantai yang basah, toh keduanya masih merasa panas sisa permainan mereka.

"Hae-ya"

"Hmmm?"

"Kurasa ini permainanmu yang terakhir"

" _Arra_ , aku mengerti"

Ya, mereka sendiri juga sudah sering sekali membicarakan tentang hal ini. Tapi keduanya masih sulit menahan hasrat terpendam dalam diri keduanya. Tapi seperti perkataan Eunhyuk, ini memang harus menjadi permainan mereka yang terakhir. Eunhyuk harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk melahirkan nanti.

"Jja, bantu aku berdiri" pinta Eunhyuk.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

"Eunhyuk-ah, _eomma_ rasa kau harus berhenti melakukan itu dengan Donghae" ucap Nyonya Lee saat keduanya sedang merapikan sisa sarapan mereka.

"Melakukan apa _eomma_?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

Nyonya Lee memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Melakukan yang semalam dan pagi tadi kau lakukan dengan Donghae" ucap Nyonya Lee memperjelas.

"Ah, itu. Bagaimana _eomma_ tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk meskipun kini wajahnya telah memerah malu karena ketahuan oleh ibu mertuanya itu.

"Hhh, _eomma_ tidak tuli untuk mendengar desahan kalian semalam dan juga pagi tadi. Dan meskipun _eomma_ sudah tua, tapi kedua mata _eomma_ masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas permainan kalian semalam dan barusan"

Awalnya Eunhyuk bingung dengan ucapan Nyonya Lee yang bisa melihat bekas permainannya. Ia yakin Nyonya Lee belum masuk ke kamarnya sejak tadi. Jadi apa yang Nyonya Lee lihat. Namun sejurus kemudian ia tersadar dengan pandangan mata ibu mertuanya yang tidak lepas dari leher dan pundaknya yang terbuka. OMO! Jadi semua orang melihatnya sejak tadi karena ini? Bahkan Donghwa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya begitu ia dan Donghae ikut bergabung. Jadi karena ini?

"Omo!"

Eunhyuk kelabakan menutupi bagian leher, pundak dan bahkan bagian dadanya yang sedikit terlihat dari kaus tanpa lengan longgar yang dipakainya.

"Tidak perlu ditutupi. Semua orang sudah melihatnya sejak tadi" dengus Nyonya Lee sambil lalu.

" _Eomma_ , aku-"

Sejenak Eunhyuk bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Minta maaf? Apa ada orang yang minta maaf karena ketahuan melakukan hal ini. Kalau tidak sah mungkin wajar. Tapi kan ia dan Donghae suami istri, untuk apa minta maaf.

"Sudahlah. Eomma hanya ingin mengingatkan agar kau dan Donghae tidak sampai kelepasan lagi. Kandunganmu sudah amat tua, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati dan tidak boleh lagi melakukan hal itu" pesan Nyonya Lee.

"Tapi Donghae melakukannya dengan lembut, _eomma_ " bela Eunhyuk polos.

Nyonya Lee membelalakan matanya. Astaga, menantunya ini terlalu polos atau apa?

"Bukan itu yang _eomma_ maksud. Astaga. Kau tahu, kau bisa melahirkan sebelum waktunya karena terus melakukan hal itu"

" _Eomma_ , jangan menakutiku"

" _Eomma_ tidak menakutimu. _Eomma_ bicara yang sebenarnya. Air ketubanmu bisa pecah kapan saja karena kegiatan kalian. Apa kau mau air ketubanmu pecah tiba-tiba dan kau dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan setengah atau bahkan telanjang utuh dengan jejak kissmark dimana-mana? Kau mau?"

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan hal itu. Perutnya bahkan terasa ngilu membayangkan hal yang menakutkan sekaligus memalukan jika benar-benar terjadi itu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi sampai anak ini lahir" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Sampai anakmu usia 3 atau 4 bulan yang benar" sahut Nyonya Lee.

" _Ne_?"

"Kau pikir setelah melahirkan kau langsung bisa melakukan hal itu? Kau _namja_ , rectum-mu tidak seelastis vagina. Dokter akan melakukan pemotongan dinding rektum agar jalur lahir untuk bayimu bisa lebih lebar. Tentu saja pemotongan itu akan memerlukan waktu penyembuhan yang lama"

" _Eomma_!"

"Karena itu dengarkan ucapan _eomma_!"

"Aku akan caesar saja kalau begitu!"

"Dokter tidak akan mengijinkanmu" ucap Nyonya Lee santai.

" _Wae_?"

"Kau _namja_. Rahimmu tidak setebal rahim _yeoja_. Tentu dokter tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk operasi caesar yang justru akan mempertinggi risiko melahirkan. Sudah, terima saja kodratmu"

Oke. Sekarang Eunhyuk benar-benar takut dan panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Our Love**

 **Cast : Donghae | Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Comfort, MPREG**

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

"Berat bayinya sudah cukup, jaga pola makanmu agar bayinya tidak kelebihan berat badan saat akan dilahirkan nanti atau itu akan menyulitkan proses melahirkan. Posisi bayinya juga sudah sesuai dengan jalur lahirnya, hanya saja posisi bayinya masih terlalu ke atas. Kuperkirakan sekitar 5 sampai 7 hari lagi kau akan melahirkan. Dalam satu minggu ini jangan beraktivitas terlalu berat, apalagi 'aktivitas' malam hari. Perbanyaklah berjalan agar posisi bayinya juga cepat menyentuh jalur lahir. Kalian mengerti 'kan?"

Sepasang suami istri yang sedang berada di ruang pemeriksaan di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul mengangguk paham. Terutama dengan 'aktivitas' malam yang disinggung oleh sang dokter.

"Kami memang tidak pernah melakukannya lagi, _uisanim_ " sahut Eunhyuk yang duduk di hadapan sang dokter bersama Donghae, suaminya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ah, ya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku mengalami sakit perut, kupikir seperti kontraksi. Tapi sakitnya cepat hilang" ucap Eunhyuk yang diiyakan oleh Donghae.

"Ah, itu memang kontraksi, tapi bukan seperti kontraksi sebenarnya saat melahirkan. Biasa disebut kontraksi palsu. Memang wajar dialami di trimester akhir. Seperti yang kau alami, sakitnya tidak bertahan lama. Tapi jika kau tidak nyaman dengan rasa sakitnya, kau bisa mensiasatinya dengan berbaring atau mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tubuhmu" jelas dokter tersebut.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa hari ke belakang ia memang sering mengalami sakit di perut bagian bawahnya dan akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Ia juga mengatakannya pada Donghae dan biasanya Donghae akan bermain-main dengan anak mereka seperti mengajaknya berbicara sampai rasa sakitnya mereda.

" _Uisanim_ , bagaimana kami bisa membedakan kontraksi palsu dengan kontraksi saat akan melahirkan?" tanya Donghae.

"Begini. Eunhyuk-ssi, kau sudah beberapa kali mengalami kontraksi palsu. Bisa kau jelaskan dengan detail bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ah, awalnya aku merasa perut bagian bawahku sakit. Tapi intensitas sakitnya tidak bertambah dan akan hilang beberapa waktu kemudian"

"Nah, Donghae-ssi, seperti yang dialami Eunhyuk-ssi, kontraksi palsu hanya berlansung selama beberapa saat dengan intensitas sakit yang stabil. Sakitnya bisa hilang dengan berbaring atau saat tubuh rileks. Tapi berbeda dengan kontraksi menjelang melahirkan. Sakitnya bukan berpusat di perut tetapi menjalar dari punggung ke perut. Kemudian intensitas rasa sakitnya akan terus bertambah dan berlansung cukup lama kemudian menghilang dan timbul kembali dengan cepat. Rasa sakitnya juga tidak akan hilang meskipun berbaring. Anda mengerti?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama mengangguk mengerti. Memang selama Eunhyuk mengalami kontraksi palsu, Donghae selalu setia menemaninya. Dan ia juga ingin mengerti dengan rasa sakit yang akan dialami Eunhyuk nanti ketika kontraksi yang sesungguhnya menyerang sang istri kelak. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan Eunhyuk.

"Donghae-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi, jika tiba-tiba merasakan ciri-ciri seperti yang kusebutkan tadi, segeralah datang ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit sudah menyiapkan kamar khusus untuk anda jadi tidak perlu repot saat datang kemari" ujar dokter tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti _uisanim_ " sahut keduanya kompak.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk baru saja turun dari mobil. Keduanya berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Lee. Donghae mengimbangi jalan Eunhyuk yang semakin lambat karena perutnya yang besar. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee sampai bayi mereka lahir dan berusia sekitar 3 bulanan. Hal itu mereka putuskan karena Donghae sedang merancang kamar bayi di rumah mereka dan Donghae tidak mengijinkan mereka tinggal disana selama kamar bayi tersebut belum selesai. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan sang bayi karena pasti akan banyak debu dan bau cat yang menyengat. Lagipula setelah melahirkan Eunhyuk pasti butuh waktu istirahat yang banyak sehingga mereka perlu bantuan Nyonya Lee untuk membantu merawat sang bayi.

" _Eomma_ , kami pulang"

"Eoh, sayang. Bagaimana kata dokter?" tanya Nyonya Lee tanpa basa-basi.

"Semua baik, _eomma_. Hanya saja dokter bilang posisi bayinya masih terlalu ke atas jadi aku harus banyak berjalan. Dan menurut perkiraan, satu minggu lagi _eomma_ sudah bisa melihat si kecil yang aktif ini" sahut Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-usap perutnya saat merasa sang bayi bergerak lincah di dalam perutnya.

" _Aigoo_ , _eomma_ rasa ia akan menjadi jagoan keluarga Lee yang lincah saat lahir nanti. Bisa kau bayangkan saat usianya dua tahun, ia akan berlari-lari dari halaman depan sampai halaman belakang tanpa kenal lelah. _Aigoo, eomma_ benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan hari itu"

"Dan _eomma_ akan kerepotan menghadapi cucu laki-laki _eomma_ yang aktif dan manja" sahut Donghae.

"Kau benar Donghae-ya. Aktif sepertimu dan manja seperti ibunya" imbuh Nyonya Lee.

Mereka berbincang-bincang hingga menghabiskan waktu nyaris dua jam sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk mengatakan ia mulai merasa lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat di kamarnya. Saat itu juga perbincangan mereka terputus dan Donghae segera menemani Eunhyuk ke kamar sementara Nyonya Lee kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya tadi –membuat satu set pakaian rajut untuk cucu pertamanya.

"Kau ingin tidur atau perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?" tanya Donghae setelah mereka sampai di kamar dan Eunhyuk segera berbaring di tempat tidur.

" _Aniya_. Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja, kau juga tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Cukup temani aku saja disini"

"Baiklah jika begitu"

Donghae beringsut naik ke tempat tidur, mengambil posisi tepat disamping Eunhyuk. Bedanya, Eunhyuk berbaring sementara Donghae lebih memilih duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Kita belum beli baju-baju bayi dan perlengkapan lainnya padahal tinggal menghitung hari bayi kita akan segera lahir" ucap Eunhyuk di tengah keheningan.

"Ya, kau benar. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya dulu aku tidak mengabaikanmu dan bayi kita sampai lupa membeli perlengakapan untuknya" sesal Donghae mengingat masa-masa ia menjadi _namja_ super sibuk dulu.

"Ya, dulu kau sangat sibuk. Lalu kita jadi sering bertengkar kemudian aku keluar dari rumah. Lalu terlintas perceraian sampai akhirnya kau memperlihatkan kesungguhanmu. Dan tiba-tiba sekarang aku sudah mau melahirkan. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kita bisa membelinya setelah ia lahir"

"Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan _eomma_ untuk membelikan perlengkapan bayi" saran Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengubah posisinya, kepalanya tidak lagi berada di atas bantal melainkan pindah ke pangkuan Donghae. Ia berbaring menghadap Donghae dengan perutnya yang amat besar disanggah dengan sebuah bantal. Satu tangan Donghae berada di kepala Eunhyuk, memainkan surai coklat Eunhyuk yang memanjang sementara tangan satunya lagi berada di perut besar Eunhyuk, mengusapnya pelan.

" _Eomma_ sudah membelikan beberapa hal kecil seperti baju, alat mandi dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Tapi masih banyak hal-hal yang perlu kita beli dan aku tidak enak jika harus merepotkan _eomma_ lagi" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kau benar, sayang. Mungkin sisanya bisa kita beli setelah ia lahir" ucap Donghae seraya mengusap perut buncit Eunhyuk setelah sebelumnya ia sempat menarik terusan yang dipakai Eunhyuk ke atas hingga menampakkan kaki dan perutnya.

"Ish, kau. Sudah dokter bilang tidak boleh melakukan hal aneh-aneh"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, sayang. Aku hanya ingin menyapanya saja, sekaligus melihat tubuh seksimu" goda Donghae dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Seksi? Badanku sudah bengkak begini kau bilang seksi?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kau tidak tahu? Semua suami akan melihat istrinya berkali lipat lebih seksi dalam keadaan hamil besar seperti ini. Mereka mengatakan kalian para istri yang sedang hamil memiliki hormon yang memancarkan aura kalian. Dan... ya, dimataku kau semakin seksi"

Eunhyuk menampik tangan Donghae yang sudah menjamah ke area dadanya yang lebih berisi. Kemudian ia segera menarik terusan yang dipakainya hingga menutup sampai ke lututnya.

"Jika diteruskan aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ck" decak Eunhyuk seraya berusaha bangun dari posisinya. Namun dengan perut yang sebesar itu, tentu ia kesusahan bangun, sehingga Donghae segera membantunya dengan mengangkat punggungnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae setelah melihat Eunhyuk yang beringsut turun dari tempat tidur.

"Toilet seperti biasa. Dan kau tidak boleh ikut!" seru Eunhyuk ketika melihat Donghae juga seperti hendak turun. Mendengar perintah Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali ke tempat tidur karena tidak ingin membuat istrinya yang sedang hamil tua itu kesal dengan tingkahnya.

" _Arra_. _Arra_. Hati-hati jalannya, licin" pesan Donghae yang diberi anggukan kepala santai oleh sang istri.

Semakin tua kehamilan Eunhyuk, istrinya itu memang sering bolak-balik ke toilet. Ia lebih cepat merasa ingin buang air kecil dan beberapa kali juga mengalami sembelit. Hal biasa, menurut dokter kandungannya. Karena itu, ia mengatur pola makannya sedemikian rupa hingga tidak menyulitkan pencernaannya yang terganggu karena kehamilan. Tengah malam saja Eunhyuk bisa terbangun 4 sampai 5 kali hanya untuk buang air kecil. Terkadang Donghae sampai ikut terbangun karena istrinya yang merasa gelisah dalam tidurnya. Belum lagi kaki Eunhyuk yang sering mengalami kram. Perut yang begitu besar membuat Eunhyuk tidak leluasa menggerakan badannya ketika tidur, terkadang ia harus tidur dengan posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam hingga kakinya terasa kaku dan sakit. Jika sudah begitu ia pasti akan segera membangunkan Donghae untuk membantunya mengganti posisi tidur, atau memijat kakinya agar tidak sakit lagi. Donghae juga sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, Donghae justru sering terjaga di tengah malam hanya untuk memastikan kalau istrinya itu tidur dengan nyaman.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae begitu Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan amat perlahan.

"Ya" jawab Eunhyuk sangat singkat. Bahkan kadang menurutnya itu tidak perlu dijawab, mana mungkin ia keluar kamar mandi jika urusannya belum selesai kan? Sama saja seperti menanyakan 'sudah bangun' kepada orang yang baru bangun tidur atau 'sudah pulang' saat orang pulang dari berpergian. Hanya basa-basi busuk, menurutnya.

"Masih ingin istirahat?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. Ia memilih duduk di sofa di sudut kamarnya –menghadap ke arah Donghae yang duduk di tempat tidur.

"Sekarang aku malah merasa bosan" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum memaklumi. Ya, tentu saja Eunhyuk memang sering merasa bosan ketika di rumah. Semua itu karena aktivitasnya yang monoton. Tidur-makan-jalan-istirahat-jalan-makan-tidur. Begitu terus diulang-ulang. Makanya terkadang Donghae juga merasa kasihan karena Eunhyuk seperti terkurung di rumah.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Donghae.

"Huh... melakukan apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan perut seberat ini?" keluh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memang sangat jarang meminta diajak keluar rumah. Ia sendiri juga tahu betapa bahayanya ia yang sedang hamil tua ini jika berada di luar. Tapi di rumah juga membuatnya bosan.

"Kurasa _eomma_ sedang membuat camilan. Mungkin kau ingin membantunya?" tawar Donghae.

"Tawaran yang menarik. _Kajja_. _Kajja_. Ayo kita ke dapur, lagipula dokter juga meminta agar aku banyak berjalan dan bergerak. Kalau berbaring terus bayinya mana ada pergerakan. Ya kan?"

" _Ne_. Istriku memang pintar, ayo kita ke dapur" ajak Donghae yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk. _Namja_ itu membantu istrinya berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur dimana _eomma_ -nya sedang membuat kue kering seperti dugaannya.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Sore hari di kediaman keluarga Lee. Nyonya Lee sedang menemani menantu tercinta berjalan di taman belakang sesuai anjuran dokter. Sudah dua hari semenjak pemeriksaan terakhir mereka, Nyonya Lee memang sering menemani menantunya itu ketika sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk membantu pergerakan bayinya agar lebih cepat turun. Donghae sendiri masih berada di kantor, menjelang kelahiran putra pertamanya yang semakin dekat, Donghae memang sudah mengambil cuti. Tapi sebagai pemilik perusahaan, ia juga harus datang ke kantor untuk menangani beberapa hal yang membutuhkan tandatangannya. Tapi hanya benar-benar menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting saja, setelah itu Donghae akan segera pulang ke rumah.

"Sayang, sepertinya kita istirahat dulu. _Eomma_ rasa kau juga sudah kelelahan" saran Nyonya Lee ketika mereka selesai memutari area taman belakang yang luas itu untuk ke lima kalinya.

Nyonya Lee segera membawa Eunhyuk duduk di kursi taman karena melihat menantunya itu sudah kepayahan hanya untuk menarik nafas saja.

" _Eomma_ ambilkan minum untukmu sebentar, kau disini saja"

" _Ne_ , _eomma_. Maaf merepotkan _eomma_ "

" _Aigoo_ , kau seperti dengan orang lain saja. Jangan sungkan begitu, sayang" ucap Nyonya Lee kemudian segera bergegas kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambilkan minum untuk Eunhyuk.

Tidak lama kemudian Nyonya Lee kembali dengan membawa segelas air untuk Eunhyuk. Di belakangnya terlihat Donghae berjalan, namun sepertinya Nyonya Lee tidak menyadari kehadiran putranya itu.

"Donghae-ya" ucap Eunhyuk.

Seketika itu Nyonya Lee berbalik dan sedikit terkejut menemukan putra bungsunya sudah berdiri disana.

"Astaga, cepat sekali kau pulang"

"Ya, _eomma_. Hanya beberapa hal kecil yang perlu kuurus. Apa yang sudah kulewatkan?"

" _Eomma_ baru saja selesai menemani Eunhyuk memutari taman belakang ini. Kami berhenti saat Eunhyuk kelelahan setelah memutari taman sebanyak lima kali" ujar Nyonya Lee sambil memberikan air minum yang dibawanya untuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk, sementara Nyonya Lee memilih masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan sepasang suami istri itu berduaan saja.

"Jika sudah merasa lelah, jangan dipaksakan. Kau juga harus tetap sehat sampai melahirkan nanti" pesan Donghae melihat keringat Eunhyuk yang mengucur deras hingga membasahi kaus yang dipakainya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Donghae memilih duduk disamping Eunhyuk, menikmati taman rumah ibunya di sore hari. Hijau dan segar, begitu nyaman.

"Tiba-tiba aku berpikir untuk membuat taman seperti ini di rumah kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Ditambah jika anak kita sudah lahir dan sudah agak besar nanti pasti menyenangkan bermain di taman bersama. Tapi rumah kita sudah tidak ada lahan untuk membuat taman seperti ini"

Rumah Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang tidak sebesar dan semewah rumah keluarga Lee. Di belakang rumah mereka terdapat kolam renang yang cukup lebar memenuhi bagian belakang rumah. Jika harus membuat taman, kemungkinan kolam renang tersebut harus ditutup terlebih dahulu.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti, sekarang lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam"

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Berhari-hari berlalu. Rumah tangga Donghae dan Eunhyuk semakin harmonis dan penuh cinta. Cinta mereka yang pernah dirasakan sudah menghilang nyatanya kembali bertumbuh. Ditambah keduanya sedang menantikan kelahiran putra pertama mereka. Sungguh. Kebahagiaan yang kini keduanya rasakan tidak terkira.

"Dokter bilang 5 sampai 7 hari kan? Tapi ini sudah nyaris melewati satu minggu, tanda-tanda bayinya akan lahir belum nampak. Apa tidak masalah?" ujar Donghae khawatir.

"Perkiraan dokter juga bisa salah, Hae-ya. Bersabar saja, asal tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mengkhawatirkan, tidak masalah" ujar Eunhyuk menenangkan.

Wajar jika Donghae khawatir. Nyonya Lee pergi ke Mokpo kemarin siang karena ada acara keluarga disana. Harusnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga pergi kesana, namun karena kondisi Eunhyuk yang sedang menanti waktu kelahiran, maka Nyonya Lee memutuskan untuk pergi berdua saja dengan Donghwa. Kemungkinan Nyonya Lee dan Donghwa akan kembali satu minggu kemudian.

Jadi kini hanya ada mereka berdua ditemani dengan pelayan keluarga Lee. Untung saja Bibi Jung –pelayan kepercayaan Nyonya Lee itu sudah bekerja disana semenjak Donghwa dan Donghae masih kecil. Sehingga sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Bibi Jung sangat paham mengenai mengurus bayi.

Saat keduanya tengah menikmati makan malam bersama, Eunhyuk terlihat beberapa kali menyentuh perutnya. Meski tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tapi bisa dilihat kalau Eunhyuk sedang merasa tidak nyaman. Hal itu juga tidak luput dari perhatian Donghae yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , bayinya hanya menendang beberapa kali. Mungkin sudah tidak betah di dalam sana"

Donghae menghela nafas lega. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berlutut disamping Eunhyuk, memutar posisi kursi istrinya itu hingga menghadap dirinya.

"Baby-ya, kau sudah tidak betah berada di dalam eoh?" tanya Donghae tepat di depan perut besar Eunhyuk.

Dirasakannya bayi dikandungan Eunhyuk memberi respon dengan menendang cukup kuat sebanyak dua kali.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ juga sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ah, _halmeoni_ dan Donghwa _samchon_ juga sudah tidak sabar. Cepatlah lahir, sayang"

Sekali lagi bayi mereka merespon, memberi sebuah tendangan meski tidak sekuat yang pertama.

Donghae memberikan kecupan yang cukup lama pada perut Eunhyuk, seakan tengah mencium bayi kecilnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan memberikan kecupan yang cukup lama juga pada kening dan sempat melumat bibir Eunhyuk sejenak sebelum keduanya kembali menghabiskan makan malam mereka.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Pagi yang tenang di rumah keluarga Lee. Sepasang suami istri itu sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan sarapan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang suami, Donghae memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu di pagi hari ini dengan membaca koran pagi yang baru diterimanya sembari menunggu sang istri yang tengah mandi.

 **Cklek!**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang berasal dari kamar Donghae. Tanpa melihat Donghae sudah tahu suara tersebut berasal dari istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Ia juga mendengar derap langkah sang istri yang cukup pelan mendekatinya.

Donghae segera menutup koran yang dibacanya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja ketika istrinya mengambil tempat disampingnya. Dilihatnya sang istri memberikan senyum tipis untuknya, namun Donghae memperhatikan hal lain dari raut wajah sang istri. Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Sayang, apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya bayi kita benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Kurasa ia akan segera lahir. Setelah selesai mandi tadi aku mulai merasa kontraksi" ucap Eunhyuk jujur. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap perut besarnya, berharap dengan begitu kontraksi yang ia rasakan sedikit memudar.

"Kita ke rumah sakit?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng mantap. Ini baru awal, pikirnya. Masih banyak waktu yang harus ia lewati sampai ia benar-benar akan melahirkan dan ia tidak ingin berada di rumah sakit selama itu.

"Sakitnya masih bisa kutahan. Lagipula ini baru kontraksi-kontraksi awal, nanti jika kontraksinya mulai meningkat, aku akan memberitahumu"

"Tapi dokter bilang kau harus segera ke rumah sakit begitu merasakan kontraksi, ingat?"

Eunhyuk kembali mengusap perutnya ketika kontraksi yang baru ia alami berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Hubungi saja dokternya, katakan kalau aku sudah mengalami kontraksi awal. Katakan juga kalau aku belum ingin dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tanyakan apa boleh begitu" pinta Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi dokter yang selama ini menangani pemeriksaan kandungan Eunhyuk. Satu tangannya berada di atas perut besar Eunhyuk, mengusapnya perlahan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Dokter menanyakan berapa lama sakit yang kau rasakan" bisik Donghae setelah telepon itu tersambung dan ia segera menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Eunhyuk.

"Hampir 5 menit" sahut Eunhyuk pelan.

Kemudian Donghae kembali berbicara dengan dokter kandungan Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk memilih menyadarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha agar tubuhnya tetap rileks dan tidak tegang.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar Donghae menutup teleponnya dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan Donghae yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Bagaimana kata dokter?"

"Ia bilang tidak apa-apa jika kau belum mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi jika intensitas sakitnya sudah meningkat dengan interval waktu yang semakin singkat, maka kau harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit" jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga berpikiran demikian. Ditatapnya Donghae yang masih memandangnya khawatir.

" _Wae_? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

" _Aniya_. Apa kau masih merasa sakit? Apa kontraksinya masih terasa?" tanya Donghae beruntun.

"Sudah tidak lagi. Jangan terlalu khawatir, sampai saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja" ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Donghae, pertanda bahwa ia ingin suaminya itu memeluknya.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan, kemudian segera meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak erat, namun tetap terasa hangat. Donghae mengusap-usap punggung Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Aku takut saat kau kesakitan aku tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu untukmu" ujar Donghae akhirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membaginya untukmu" ujar Eunhyuk ringan.

Keduanya terkekeh bersamaan. 'Membagi' yang dimaksud Eunhyuk berarti menyibukkan Donghae. Seperti dulu ketika ia mengalami kontraksi palsu, Eunhyuk membaginya bersama Donghae dengan meminta _namja_ itu mengusap perutnya berulang kali. Saat Eunhyuk mengalami kram pada kakinya di malam hari, Eunhyuk juga selalu membaginya kepada Donghae dengan membangunkan suaminya itu hanya untuk memijat kakinya sampai ia tertidur lagi. Ia memang tidak bisa membuat Donghae merasakan rasa sakit yang ia alami, tapi ia bisa meminta Donghae menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Itulah yang dimaksud Eunhyuk dengan 'membagi'.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Menjelang sore hari, tepatnya ketika jam hampir menyentuh pukul 3 sore, Eunhyuk kembali mengerang kesakitan ketika kontraksi pada rahimnya kembali ia rasakan. Bajunya sudah basah oleh keringat padahal Donghae sudah menggantinya dua kali sejak siang tadi. Kontraksinya meningkat, lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan.

Setiap kali kontraksi yang dialami Eunhyuk muncul, Donghae selalu setia mendampinginya. Meminta Eunhyuk agar berbagi dengannya. Dan Eunhyuk melakukannya, mencengkram tangan Donghae adalah caranya berbagi kali ini.

"Ugghhhh... sakit sekali" ringis Eunhyuk yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

Satu tangannya mengusap perutnya kencang kala rasa panas itu menggerogoti pinggang hingga perutnya. Berputar-putar pada area tersebut. Sementara Donghae disampingnya, mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah istrinya dengan satu tangan yang tetap menjadi pegangan bagi sang istri.

Semakin kuat intensitas kontraksi yang dirasakan Eunhyuk, semakin lama pula masa kontraksi tersebut berlangsung, namun ketika kontraksi tersebut mereda, interval kembalinya kontraksi semakin singkat. Jika pada kontraksi yang dirasakan Eunhyuk pagi tadi, ia dapat beristirahat selama hampir 40 menit, maka sekarang kontraksinya hanya menghilang selama kurang dari 20 menit. Dan setelah itu, kontraksi yang lebih kuat akan menghantam rahimnya.

"Donghae-ya" panggil Eunhyuk saat rasa panas di perutnya mulai menghilang setelah ia merasakannya selama hampir 15 menit.

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Donghae cepat.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membaginya denganmu" ujar Eunhyuk.

Dan saat itu juga Donghae mengerti kalau yang Eunhyuk maksud agar mereka segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

" _Arrata_. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangmu" ujar Donghae dan segera mengambil tas yang sudah disiapkan Eunhyuk sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kontraksinya akan kembali sekitar 20 menit lagi, dan kuharap sebelum rasa sakit itu kembali muncul, kita sudah berada di rumah sakit" ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae –dan pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Arra_. _Kajja_ " ajak Donghae begitu ia selesai dengan perlengkapan yang dibawanya.

"Aku berjalan saja" ujar Eunhyuk ketika Donghae hendak menggendongnya.

Donghae mengerti dan memapah Eunhyuk sampai ke mobil, mendudukan istrinya itu di kursi penumpang, memasangkan _safety belt_ pada istrinya kemudian ia segera bergegas duduk di kursi kemudi. Mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari area rumah keluarga Lee, membelah jalan raya kota Seoul yang selalu ramai dengan kecepatan stabil.

"Kuharap kita tidak terjebak macet" ujar Donghae pelan.

"Ya, semoga saja" sahut Eunhyuk sambil berdoa dalam hatinya agar mereka dapat tiba di rumah sakit sebelum kontraksi menyerang perutnya atau itu akan mengganggu konsentrasi menyetir Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **Gimana? Panjangkah? Semoga puas deh kali ini ya^^ Ini uda menjelang chapter2 terakhir loh ya, dan saya udah pikirin matang2 kalau Our Love ga ada sequel nya, jadi jangan minta sequel ya readersdeul^^ Oh ya, mengenai kontraksi dan hal-hal tentang kehamilan, mohon dimaklumi dan dikoreksi kalau ada kesalahan. Saya belum nikah, apalagi punya anak, jadi ga ngerti tentang begituan. Itu saya cari-cari di Google ahjussi dan saya coba masukin disini^^**

 **See u in next chapter^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Our Love**

 **Cast : Donghae | Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Comfort, MPREG**

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Ketika tiba di rumah sakit, air ketuban Eunhyuk sudah mengalir membasahi bagian mobil Donghae. Sedikit darah juga mengotori tempat duduknya, membuat pakaian bagian bawahnya basah karena dua cairan tersebut. Eunhyuk bahkan sempat mengedan beberapa kali ketika masih di perjalanan, untung saja Donghae berhasil melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat sehingga istrinya tidak melahirkan di mobil.

Di saat yang bersamaan, dua orang perawat datang menghampiri mereka dengan brankar –ranjang dorong pasien. Donghae dan kedua perawat tersebut membantu mengeluarkan Eunhyuk dari mobil dan membaringkan Eunhyuk di brankar. Salah satu perawat terkejut melihat aliran ketuban bercampur darah di kaki Eunhyuk dan segera memerintahkan perawat yang menemaninya untuk mempersiapkan kamar bersalin.

Segera setelah perintah itu disebutkan, sang perawat berlari ke dalam untuk mempersiapkan kamar bersalin sementara Donghae dan perawat yang tersisa berlari seraya mendorong brankar Eunhyuk menuju kamar bersalin.

"Tuan, anda bisa menunggu diluar" ujar perawat tersebut ketika mereka telah tiba di kamar bersalin.

"Aku ingin menemaninya" sahut Donghae cepat.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya anda harus ikut saya untuk memakai pakaian steril" ujar perawat tersebut yang meminta Donghae untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah mengikuti prosedur yang ada –mencuci tangan dengan sabun antiseptik, menggunakan pakaian dan pembungkus kepala khas rumah sakit, Donghae segera kembali masuk ke kamar bersalin dimana terlihat Eunhyuk sedang menggeliat kesakitan di atas ranjang.

"Aaaarrgghhhh"

Eunhyuk menggeram, meringis dan berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya berusaha meremas apapun disekitarnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Donghae yang melihatnya segera mengambil alih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Donghae... aaakkkhhh... _appo_..." adu Eunhyuk sambil tetap meringis dan dengan air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

"Ya, sayang. Pegang tanganku, cakar atau lakukan apapun untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitmu" ucap Donghae yang juga panik melihat keadaan istrinya yang penuh dengan air mata dan ringisan kesakitan.

Eunhyuk menggenggam erat tangan Donghae, tapi ia menggeleng frustasi. Daerah kemaluannya terasa panas membakar, seolah akan robek dan terbelah. Bayinya terus bergerak turun dan hendak dikeluarkan. Air ketubannya sudah pecah –bahkan sejak tadi. Ia sudah berusaha mengedan berkali-kali, namun percuma. Bayinya belum bisa keluar. Rektumnya memang sudah melebar, ia merasakannya sejak tadi. Tapi belum cukup lebar untuk mengeluarkan bayinya dan ia membutuhkan dokter untuk membelah rektumnya untuk melebarkannya. Tapi sampai sekarang dokter yang seharusnya menangani persalinannya belum juga terlihat.

Sementara perawat berseragam hijau yang terus berlalu lalang disekitarnya tidak berguna sama sekali. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka mempersiapkan peralatan untuk persalinannya, tapi mereka tidak melihat keadaannya yang sangat kacau.

Seorang perawat menghampirinya dan menyetel ranjang tempat Eunhyuk berbaring hingga kini posisi Eunhyuk menjadi setengah duduk. Eunhyuk mengangkap tangan perawat tersebut sebelum sang perawat pergi.

"Mana dokter Jang? Bayinya harus segera dilahirkan!"

"Dokter Jang akan segera kemari. Beliau masih melakukan operasi di atas. Dua puluh menit lagi persalinan anda baru akan dimulai" jelas perawat tersebut.

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan perawat itu dengan lemas. Dua puluh menit terlalu lama untuknya, ia harus melahirkan sekarang juga!

"Sabarlah, sayang" ujar Donghae menenangkan.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aakkkhhh... bayinya.. bayinya harus segera dilahirkan... aaaarrgghhhh"

"ASTAGA!" teriakan seorang perawat mengejutkan Donghae.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Istri anda harus segera melahirkan sekarang juga, Tuan! Bayinya sudah hampir keluar!" pekik perawat tersebut.

Seketika kamar bersalin menjadi ricuh. Perawat tersebut tadinya hanya berniat untuk memposisikan kedua kaki Eunhyuk di atas penyangga kaki dan memeriksa rektum Eunhyuk. Namun yang ia dapatkan justru mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Rektum Eunhyuk sudah terbuka cukup lebar dengan kepala bayi yang diselimuti rambut-rambut halus terlihat jelas.

"Panggil dokter Jang!" perintah perawat tersebut.

Seorang perawat berlari keluar untuk memberitahukan keadaan Eunhyuk pada dokter tersebut.

"Nyonya, mengedanlah sedikit-sedikit agar bayinya bergerak keluar. Selagi menunggu dokter Jang, saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk anda"

Perawat yang sudah menggunakan sarung tangan karet itu memberi arahan pada Eunhyuk agar mulai mengedan.

"Mmmngggghhh... aaakkhhh"

Saat Eunhyuk mulai mengedan, perawat tersebut menyelipkan satu per satu jarinya ke dalam rektum Eunhyuk. Hingga ia berhasil memegang kepala bayi mungil itu dari luar.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhhhh... aku tidak sanggup! Ini menyakitkan –aakkkhhh..."

"Sayang, _yeobo_. Berusahalah! Pegang tanganku kuat-kuat"

"Tidak bisa... rektumnya terlalu aakkhh kecil... nnggghhhh..."

"Bisa, Nyonya! Saya yakin bisa! Sudah terlambat untuk membelah rektum anda, gunting dan pisau bisa melukai kepala bayinya. Mengejanlah lagi, saya bantu pelan-pelan" perawat itu kembali menyemangati Eunhyuk yang terlihat mulai menyerah.

"Dokter Jang baru bisa datang paling cepat 10 menit lagi!" ucap perawat yang baru kembali setelah menemui dokter Jang.

"Tidak ada waktu! Kita harus membantu Nyonya Lee melahirkan bayinya sekarang juga atau bayinya akan kehabisan oksigen!"

Perawat yang baru datang itu mengangguk mengerti dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk. Ia mendorong perut Eunhyuk pelan-pelan namun kuat. Dan Eunhyuk refleks mengejan di saat tangan perawat tersebut mendorong perutnya. Eunhyuk merasa tangan perawat tersebut mendorong bayinya dari luar karena bayinya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Nnnggghhhhh... AAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHHHH"

Eunhyuk menjerit saat rektumnya terasa panas dan terbelah. Ia menduga kalau rektumnya benar-benar robek karena dorongan terhadap bayinya. Sekarang ia tidak peduli lagi, bayinya harus segera dilahirkan meskipun ia harus menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Bagus Nyonya! Terus seperti itu!" puji perawat tersebut.

"NNNGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH... NNNNGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Donghae menahan nafas setiap kali Eunhyuk mengejan kuat. Tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang akan remuk karena digenggam erat oleh istrinya, ia tahu Eunhyuk merasakan beribu kali lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Bagus Nyonya!" pekik perawat itu senang.

Separuh kepala bayi kecil itu sudah keluar, hanya perlu mengejan kuat sekali lagi maka kepala bayi pucat itu akan bisa dikeluarkan dan sang bayi bisa menghirup oksigen lebih banyak.

"Sekali lagi, Nyonya!"

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Perawat tersebut segera menangkap kepala bayi yang berhasil keluar, satu tangannya menyangga kepala bayi dan tangan lainnya segera mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan lendir di wajah sang bayi.

"Kepalanya sudah keluar, Nyonya!" pekik perawat yang membantu memijat perut Eunhyuk dengan senang.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum dalam kepanikan mereka. Hanya sedikit lagi, pikir keduanya.

"Dorong sekali lagi, Nyonya! Saya akan membantu menarik badannya" perintah perawat tersebut.

Eunhyuk mengatur nafas berkali-kali, kemudian menatap Donghae lembut dan menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan sangat erat. Donghae juga membalas menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk serta memberikan senyum lembut padanya.

"NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Eunhyuk mengejan kuat, mendorong bayinya agar benar-benar terlahir. Dan ia berhasil! Eunhyuk merasa sesuatu berhasil ia keluarkan dari rektumnya, sesuatu yang besar dan berdampingan dengan tangis bayi.

Perawat mengangkat bayi itu agar Eunhyuk bisa melihatnya dan meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di atas dada Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap bayi mungil yang masih pucat dan kotor itu dengan terharu. Bayi mereka, bukti cinta mereka.

Kemudian perawat yang tadi membantu memijat perut Eunhyuk, mengambil sebuah gunting dan memberikannya kepada Donghae.

"Silahkan memotong tali pusarnya, Tuan"

Donghae menerima gunting tersebut dan memotong tali pusar bayinya. Tepat saat itu dokter Jang datang. Ia berucap maaf berkali-kali karena keterlambatannya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum maklum. Meski dokter Jang sudah benar-benar terlambat, tapi dokter Jang yang membereskan pekerjaan yang masih tersisa.

"Bayinya saya mandikan dulu, Nyonya" ucap perawat yang tadi membantunya melahirkan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan membiarkan bayi yang belum diberi nama itu diambil alih oleh sang perawat. Sebelum perawat itu benar-benar pergi, Eunhyuk sempat menggumamkan terima kasih karena telah membantunya melahirkan.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Eunhyuk-ssi, Donghae-ssi" ucap dokter Jang seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak masalah, _uisanim_. Yang terpenting semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang"

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Eunhyuk-ssi, setelah anda dibersihkan, anda akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, sementara bayi anda akan ditempatkan di ruang khusus bayi. Dan Donghae-ssi, silakan mengisi administrasi di depan"

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Kabar tentang kelahiran bayi Eunhyuk yang hanya dibantu oleh para perawat segera menyebar ke seantero rumah sakit. Bahkan berita ini lebih meluas hingga mengundang beberapa wartawan dan reporter yang hingga kini menjejal di pelataran rumah sakit.

Media mengungkapkan ketakjuban mereka terhadap perawat yang berani mengambil tindakan, tapi ada juga yang menyalahkan sang dokter yang terlambat menangani pasien. Rumah sakit bahkan harus mengadakan konferensi pers untuk menjaga nama baik rumah sakit dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan.

Tapi, di balik kehebohan di luar sana, bayi yang akhirnya diberi nama Lee Hwan itu berhasil mencuri perhatian seisi rumah sakit. Sesuai dengan namanya –Hwan, yang berarti bersinar. Bayi berusia 4 hari itu benar-benar 'bersinar'. Meski masih sangat kecil, tapi bayi Hwan sudah digandrungi banyak penggemar. Berlebihan? Tidak sama sekali.

Sejak kelahirannya dan ditempatkan di ruangan bayi, bayi laki-laki itu menjadi idola banyak orang yang melewati lorong ruang bayi. Bahkan perawat harus mengusir beberapa orang yang tidak mau pergi dari ruang bayi. Itu semua berkat ketampanan bayi yang diturunkan dari orangtuanya. Bayi yang masih berusia 4 hari itu saat lahir masih begitu kurus, namun seiring berlalunya hari badannya mulai terlihat berisi dan montok. Pipi gembulnya yang memerah ketika udara dingin. Kulitnya yang putih bersih dengan senyum khas yang serupa milik ibunya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang pas.

Dan karena itu pula perawat akhirnya memindahkan bayi Hwan untuk satu ruangan dengan ibunya yang juga masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Perawat-perawat tidak tahan dengan keributan ibu-ibu hamil yang berebutan ingin menyentuh dan menggendong bayi Hwan agar anak yang mereka kandung mirip dengan bayi Hwan. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Dan saat ini bayi Hwan masih lelap di ranjang bayinya. Tapi sebentar lagi pasti bayi itu akan bangun untuk sarapannya. Dan sebelum si bayi merengek ingin disusui, Eunhyuk cepat-cepat membersihkan tubuhnya dengan dibantu oleh sang suami. Dalam keadaan berbaring, Donghae membersihkan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan handuk basah dan menyekanya lembut. Eunhyuk memang masih belum kuat untuk berdiri, dan ia juga belum bisa duduk karena luka di rektumnya.

Setelah menyeka seluruh tubuh istrinya dengan handuk basah, Donghae juga membantu istrinya untuk berpakaian. Ia sendiri sudah bersih dan rapi sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Sebentar lagi perawat pasti akan datang" ujar Donghae ketika membantu Eunhyuk mengancingkan piyama –seragam pasien.

Eunhyuk mengangguk menanggapinya. Memang perawat akan datang sebentar lagi dengan membawa pompa susu. Karena belum bisa duduk, Eunhyuk harus dibantu dengan pompa susu untuk menampung air susunya di dalam botol susu. Ia tidak mau mengambil risiko jika menyusui sambil berbaring dan membuat bayinya tersedak.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Itu pasti perawat Kim" ujar Donghae sambil berjalan membukakan pintu untuk perawat yang sudah beberapa hari terakhir merawat Eunhyuk dan bayi mereka. Perawat yang sama yang membantu proses kelahiran bayi Hwan.

"Selamat pagi Donghae-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi. Seperti biasa, waktunya menyusu" ucap perawat Kim ramah.

"Pagi Ahreum-ssi" sahut Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Perawat bernama Kim Ahreum itu bergegas menyetel ranjang Eunhyuk agar bagian atasnya terangkat hingga 45 derajat sehingga membuat posisi Eunhyuk setengah berbaring. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa bertahan lama dalam posisi itu, sehingga mereka harus bekerja cepat untuk memompa air susu Eunhyuk.

"Ini pompanya. Sambil memompa, saya akan mencuci botol-botol kemarin dulu" ucap perawat Kim seraya memberikan pompa yang sudah dipasangkan botolnya kepada Eunhyuk dan mengambil botol-botol susu kemarin yang telah kosong.

Perawat Kim memang tidak datang hanya untuk memberinya pompa susu. Setiap pagi, perawat Kim datang dengan membawa pompa susu, botol-botol kosong dan sekaligus mencuci botol-botol susu yang sudah dipakai sebelumnya. Bayi mungil itu kuat sekali menyusu sehingga mereka tidak bisa menyediakan susu dalam jumlah sedikit.

Selagi perawat Kim mencuci botol-botol susu yang kotor dengan air hangat, Eunhyuk membuka dua kancing teratas bajunya dan menyelipkan pompa susu itu dibalik pakaiannya. Setelah memastikan mulut pompa tepat pada putingnya, Eunhyuk mulai menekan tuas pompa hingga air susunya keluar dengan deras ke dalam botol susu.

Donghae juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil pompa lainnya –perawat Kim memang selalu membawa dua pompa susu. Pompa susu yang sama persis seperti yang sedang digunakan Eunhyuk itu dipasangkan di puting kiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga menekan tuasnya hingga air susunya keluar mengisi botol susu.

Hal ini memang selalu mereka lakukan selama 3 hari terakhir. Pada hari pertama ketika memompa air susunya, Eunhyuk hanya menggunakan satu pompa saja. Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata kelenjar susunya begitu sensitif, hingga ketika memompa dada kanannya, dada kirinya ikut mengeluarkan air susu yang cukup deras. Daripada membuang air susu secara percuma, akhirnya perawat menganjurkan untuk memompanya secara bersamaan. Dan karena Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa duduk terlalu lama, jadilah Donghae yang selalu membantu memompa air susunya agar selesai lebih cepat.

Meski pada awalnya sulit –bagi Donghae. Ia sudah lama tidak menjajah tubuh Eunhyuk dan harus berdekatan dengan benda favoritnya itu tanpa menjamahnya. Donghae harus menekan libidonya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak" bisik Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae yang duduk di samping kirinya terus menatap lapar ke arah dada kanannya yang terlihat dari kancing kemeja yang terbuka.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menyentuhnya, apa melihatnya saja juga tidak boleh?" tanya Donghae yang juga balas berbisik.

Tentu saja keduanya berbisik-bisik seperti itu. Perawat Kim masih berada disana –di dalam kamar mandi, untuk mencuci botol-botol susu anak mereka.

"Sudah. Bantu aku melepaskan botol ini dan pasangkan botol yang baru" ujar Eunhyuk ketika botol di pompa susunya sudah terisi penuh.

Eunhyuk memberikan pompa yang masih terpasang dengan botol yang kini sudah penuh itu kepada Donghae dan segera mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah disediakan untuk menutupi dada kanannya karena air susunya tetap mengalir keluar. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang pompa yang masih melekat di dada kirinya.

Donghae segera melepaskan botol susu tersebut dari pompanya dan memasangkan dot pada botol beserta tutupnya. Kemudian ia segera menyimpan botol tersebut ke dalam _chiller_ yang memang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Selain _chiller_ , rumah sakit juga sudah menyiapkan _bottle heater_ untuk menghangatkan botol susu yang sudah dingin sebelum diberikan kepada bayi mereka.

"Ini"

Donghae memberikan pompa yang sudah terpasang dengan botol yang baru kepada Eunhyuk dan berganti melepaskan pompa botol satunya yang ternyata juga sudah penuh. Ia mengambil pompa botol tersebut dan segera menutupi dada Eunhyuk dengan handuk kecil tadi dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya bergegas melepaskan botol dan pompa tersebut.

"Sssh"

"Sakit lagi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berusaha menggeser posisi duduknya tapi hal itu justru membuatnya lebih sakit saat rektumnya bergesekan dengan kain celana yang ia pakai.

Donghae buru-buru menyimpan botol susu ke dalam _chiller_ dan memasangkan botol yang baru kemudian menyetel ranjang Eunhyuk agar lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah berapa botol Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya perawat Kim yang kembali dari kamar mandi dengan botol-botol yang sudah bersih.

"Sebentar lagi botol ketiga akan penuh" sahut Eunhyuk.

Perawat Kim mengangguk kemudian menyimpan botol-botol yang baru dicucinya ke dalam _bottle heater_ agar botol-botol yang masih basah tersebut hangat dan steril. Ia menyalakan mesin penghangat itu dan meninggalkannya untuk membantu Eunhyuk yang sudah melepaskan botol ketiga.

Mereka masih berlanjut mengisi botol-botol susu hingga mendapatkan hampir 6 botol yang kini tersusun rapi di _chiller_. Air susu Eunhyuk memang sangat banyak, meski sudah mendapatkan hampir 6 botol susu namun air susunya masih terus keluar. Namun karena Eunhyuk sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk duduk, maka mereka menghentikan memompa susunya dan membiarkan Eunhyuk untuk berbaring.

Kemarin Eunhyuk bahkan menghasilkan 8 botol susu dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Sebelum perawat datang membawa pompa, air susunya sudah keluar lebih dulu. Karena itu ketika dipompa, air susunya cepat memenuhi botol.

"Dia sudah bangun ternyata" ujar Donghae yang hendak melihat keadaan putranya.

Awalnya ia pikir bayi Hwan masih tidur, tapi ternyata bayi mungil itu sudah membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan meski sebenarnya penglihatannya belum begitu jelas.

Donghae mengangkat Hwan dengan hati-hati dan menggendongnya di depan dada. Kemudian membawanya mendekati Eunhyuk. Meski sudah berusia 4 hari, tapi Eunhyuk belum pernah menggendongnya. Biasanya Donghae yang membaringkan Hwan disamping Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedikit takut akan melukai Hwan nantinya.

"Ingin mencoba menyusuinya secara langsung?" tawar perawat Kim.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tidak. Aku takut ia tersedak nanti" tolak Eunhyuk.

"Bisa. Biar kubantu"

Perawat Kim membantu Eunhyuk berbaring miring. Meski Eunhyuk sempat menolak karena rektumnya kembali sakit saat ia bergerak, namun perawat Kim berhasil meyakinkannya. Kemudian perawat Kim mengambil selimut bayi yang dilipat sedemikian rupa dan ditempatkan di sisi Eunhyuk. Setelahnya ia mengambil alih Hwan dari gendongan Donghae dan membaringkan bayi itu tepat di samping Eunhyuk –di atas selimut yang diletakkan tadi.

"Bagaimana jika Hwan jatuh?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit panik.

"Jaga dia. Seperti ini" jawab perawat Kim.

Perawat Kim memposisikan satu tangan Eunhyuk untuk melingkar dari kepala sampai punggung Hwan. Dengan begitu Hwan tidak bisa bergerak karena tertahan oleh tangan Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang Eunhyuk segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan momen tersebut dalam beberapa jepretan kamera.

"Mulutnya tidak sampai" panik Eunhyuk karena Hwan sudah membuka mulutnya berkali-kali, namun karena posisi bayinya terlalu rendah maka ia tidak bisa menjangkau puting Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu kita ubah posisinya" ujar perawat Kim yang segera menggendong Hwan.

Perawat Kim menginstruksikan Eunhyuk agar memposisikan tangannya sebagai tempat berbaringnya Hwan nanti. Tapi rupanya Eunhyuk tidak terlalu mengerti hingga membuat perawat Kim membantunya dan tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk panik karena perawat Kim menggendong Hwan hanya dengan satu tangan.

Kemudian perawat Kim kembali membaringkan Hwan yang diatas lipatan tangan Eunhyuk hingga kepala Hwan berada di lengan Eunhyuk.

"Lihat, mulutnya bergerak mencari putingmu" ujar perawat Kim.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis melihat bayinya yang menggeliat, berusaha menjangkau puting Eunhyuk meski sebenarnya berada di dekat mulut bayi itu. Namun karena penglihatan bayi yang baru lahir masih buruk, maka Hwan sulit menemukan sarapan paginya hari ini.

Eunhyuk berinisiatif untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga putingnya mengenai bibir Hwan dan seketika Hwan membuka mulutnya dan meraup puting Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Eunhyuk sedikit meringis merasakan sensasi gusi lembut Hwan yang menggesek putingnya. Wajar, ia belum pernah menyusui Hwan secara langsung seperti ini.

"Kencang sekali menyedotnya, Hwan. Kau benar-benar lapar, hmm?" ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengusap kening Hwan dengan tangan kanannya –tangan kirinya menjadi tempat Hwan berbaring.

"Sering-seringlah menyusui Hwan secara langsung meski kau masih merasa sakit. Dengan begitu Hwan bisa merasakan ikatan batin denganmu. Paling tidak satu hari sekali kau menyusuinya langsung seperti ini. Susu botol bisa digunakan ketika kau sudah lelah" ujar perawat Kim.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan matanya yang tidak lepas memandangi bayinya. Sementara Donghae yang lebih banyak diam memilih terus mengabadikan momen ini dalam jepretan kamera dan rekaman video.

"Dia benar-benar tampan" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Dan itu yang membuat ruang bayi dipenuhi pengunjung setiap hari" sahut perawat Kim.

"Apa sekarang masih tetap ada yang mengunjungi ruang bayi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Masih. Sampai-sampai perawat yang berjaga disana harus membohongi mereka dengan mengatakan kalau Hwan sudah dibawa pulang. Tapi mereka malah memaksa perawat untuk memberitahukan alamat orangtua Hwan"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar cerita perawat Kim. Mereka benar-benar tidak menduga kalau bayi mereka bisa menjadi idola pasien-pasien dan pengunjung rumah sakit.

"Baiklah saya keluar dulu. Jika Hwan sudah selesai menyusu, tepuk punggungnya pelan seperti ini sampai ia sendawa. Jika sudah sendawa bisa dibaringkan ke ranjangnya atau kalau mau tetap disini juga tidak apa-apa"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia memang sering melihat Donghae menepuk lembut punggung putranya setiap kali selesai menyusu. Biasanya Donghae akan menggendongnya lurus dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sampai Hwan sendawa. Itu supaya Hwan tidak memuntahkan kembali susu yang baru ia telan.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Hari ini Eunhyuk sudah diperbolehkan pulang, tentunya dengan Hwan. Setelah hampir 2 minggu menghabiskan waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka di bagian rektumnya, Eunhyuk dan Hwan diperbolehkan pulang 3 hari setelah Eunhyuk sudah bisa duduk dengan nyaman dan sudah kuat berdiri lama.

Ketika mobil yang dikendarai Donghae memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Lee, Bibi Jung ternyata sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Mereka memang tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee karena rumah pribadi mereka masih dalam masa renovasi. Meski tadinya hanya berniat menambahkan kamar bayi, tapi akhirnya Donghae memilih melakukan renovasi besar-besaran. Ia bahkan mengganti hampir seluruh furniture di rumahnya dengan furniture yang baru. Bukan berfoya-foya, tapi Donghae melakukannya untuk Hwan juga. Di rumahnya banyak furniture seperti meja dan lemari yang memiliki sudut siku yang tajam dan pasti akan berbahaya saat Hwan mulai belajar merangkak dan berjalan. Selain itu, furniture di rumahnya besar-besar sehingga membuat rumahnya terasa lebih sempit. Karena itu dia menggantinya dengan yang lebih kecil dan minimalis agar rumahnya terasa lebih lapang.

"Hae-ya, bukankah _eomma_ di Mokpo hanya seminggu? Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang _eomma_ belum pulang juga?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Bibi Jung mengambil tas yang berisi pakaian dan peralatan Hwan selama di rumah sakit dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi kudengar Paman dan Bibi disana berencana untuk membuka _resort_ keluarga. Dan sepertinya _eomma_ juga berminat. Kudengar mereka sudah membeli tanah dan mulai berdiskusi dengan beberapa arsitek"

"Berarti _eomma_ akan lama berada disana?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika mereka tiba di kamar dan Eunhyuk segera membaringkan Hwan yang sejak tadi tidur dalam gendongannya.

" _Eomma_ akan pulang hari Sabtu nanti. Setelah menemukan arsitek yang tepat, _eomma_ menyerahkan urusan desain dan lainnya kepada Paman dan Bibi disana. _Eomma_ 'kan belum pernah melihat Hwan kecuali dari foto yang kukirimkan pada Hwa _hyung_ "

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti tapi kemudian ia sedikit meringis perih seraya memegang dadanya yang bengkak.

" _Wae_?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Hwan menyusunya hanya sedikit dan terus tidur. Dadaku sakit karena air susunya tidak dikeluarkan" ringis Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengerti. Sejak diajari untuk menyusui Hwan secara langsung, Eunhyuk mulai mengurangi memberi susu dengan botol pada Hwan. Apalagi Hwan memang kuat sekali menyusunya. Tapi sejak tadi pagi Hwan lebih banyak tidur dan hanya sedikit menyusu. Tentu saja dada Eunhyuk akan sakit karena menampung air susu yang banyak itu.

"Mau dipompa saja?" tawar Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan duduk berselonjor di tepi ranjang –bersandar pada _headboard_. Sementara Donghae mengambil pompa susu yang masih berada di dalam tas yang ia bawa dari rumah sakit. Untung saja Donghae sempat membeli pompa susu itu karena takut kalau-kalau Eunhyuk memerlukannya nanti.

Donghae menarik kursi mendekati tepi ranjang dan duduk disana sambil membantu Eunhyuk untuk memasangkan pompa susu tersebut pada kedua dadanya. Ya, ia memasang dua sekaligus begitu melihat dada Eunhyuk yang memang bengkak.

Dan dada bengkak Eunhyuk kembali menguji keimanan seorang Lee Donghae. Melihat puting Eunhyuk yang bergerak-gerak tersedot pompa susu, membuat Donghae harus menahan hasratnya yang besar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyentuh Eunhyuk dan sepertinya masih harus menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi mengingat rektum Eunhyuk baru sembuh pasca melahirkan Hwan.

Setelah mengganti botol sebanyak dua kali hingga mendapat empat botol susu, Eunhyuk menyudahi kegiatan memompa susunya saat dirasa dadanya tidak kencang dan sakit seperti tadi. Meski diam, tapi ia tahu sejak tadi Donghae memandangnya lapar –terutama pada kedua dadanya yang ia akui lebih besar daripada saat hamil dulu. Eunhyuk segera mengancingkan kembali kemeja yang dipakainya dan memerintah Donghae untuk menyimpan 4 botol yang penuh dengan air susunya itu di dalam kulkas.

Saat menuju dapur untuk menyimpan botol susu tersebut, Donghae tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan dada besar Eunhyuk dari pikirannya. Wajar, karena ia memang sudah lama sekali tidak menyentuh istrinya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya" gumam Donghae setelah memasukan botol-botol tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

Namun setelah menutup pintu kulkas, Donghae tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Tapi sepertinya _blowjob_ masih bisa" gumam Donghae seraya berjalan cepat kembali ke kamarnya.

Beruntung di dapur tidak ada orang yang mendengar ucapannya yang frontal itu.

"Hyukkie~"

Ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana Eunhyuk sudah tertidur dengan posisi masih duduk seperti tadi, namun kedua tangannya kini menggendong Hwan. Sepertinya Hwan sempat terbangun dan rewel hingga Eunhyuk menimangnya sampai ia juga tertidur.

Seketika pikiran kotor Donghae lenyap begitu melihat pemandangan indah istri dan anaknya. Sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi memonopoli Eunhyuk karena sudah ada Hwan. Tapi bukannya kesal, Donghae justru bahagia. Hwan adalah malaikat dalam rumah tangga mereka. Jika tidak ada Hwan, mungkin kini ia tidak lagi bersama Eunhyuk. Hwan, malaikat yang menyinari keluarga kecil mereka.

Donghae dengan hati-hati mengambil Hwan dari gendongan Eunhyuk, sedikit mengayunkan gendongannya ketika Hwan merengek karena terganggu. Ketika Hwan sudah kembali terlelap, Donghae kembali membaringkannya di tengah-tengah ranjang. Kemudian ia juga membantu Eunhyuk untuk berbaring dengan nyaman. Istrinya itu juga sempat terbangun.

"Eungh.. Hae"

"Ssshh, tidurlah"

"Hwan..."

"Hwan juga sudah tidur. Kau juga tidur" ucap Donghae lembut.

Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga berbaring miring menghadap Hwan dan meletakkan tangan istrinya itu diatas perut Hwan. Kemudian ia mengecup kening Eunhyuk dan Hwan bergantian.

" _Saranghae_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello^^ Gimana? Memuaskan? Ini masih TBC loh ya, endingnya chapter depan^^ Yang mengharapkan ada NC di chapter2 terakhir harus menelan kekecewaan karena author ga akan masukin unsur NC ke chapter terakhir. Kasian kan Hwan masih kecil, masa bunonim-nya uda begituan aja. Chapter depan isinya cuma kebersamaan Hwan sama bunonim-nya.  
Author juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo bagian Hyuk ngelahirin ga seru. Author bener2 bingung mau dibikin kayak gimana *bow* Mianhae.  
Last, jangan lupa review ya chingu^^ Yang biasa ga ninggalin review bolehlah ketik2 dikit di kolom review. Udah mau tamat loh, masih mau jadi siders?**

 **Adakah yang sedih karena duo EunHae pergi wamil? Hehehe, sabar ya^^ Dua tahun ga lama kok^^ Dulunya author ELF. Dulu? Ya, soalnya tahun 2013 author pindah ke lain hati. Pindah ke boyband SM yang satunya. Tau kan? Yang tadinya ber-12 itu loh. Hehehe... Apalagi waktu itu Teuk oppa lagi wamil, saya butuh yang baru dong. Hehehe... Eh malah bias author di tuh boyband keluar duluan *hiks* Inget banget nangisnya sampe seminggu *curcol* Sekarang author ga ngikutin itu boyband lagi, sakit hati abisnya. Tapi author juga ga balik jadi ELF. Author jadi normal2 aja deh. Suka sama SJ, sama boyband agency lain juga suka. Sama bias yang keluar dari boyband itu juga masih suka. Tapi sama boybandnya gak suka lagi. Hehehe... Jangan bash author ya chingu-deul ^^**

 **See you in the last chapter, chingu-deul^^**

 **October 20, 2015 – 12:03**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Our Love**

 **Cast : Donghae | Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Comfort, MPREG**

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Ketika cinta yang tumbuh sekian lama berangsur-angsur menjadi hambar dan nyaris hilang, cobalah untuk mengingat masa-masa ketika cinta itu masih bersemi. Berilah sedikit waktu untuk melihat ke belakang, bagaimana cinta yang terasa hambar itu dulu begitu indah. Itulah yang dilakukan Eunhyuk ketika cintanya dengan sang suami –Donghae, tengah diuji. Hanya perlu bersabar. Karena cinta yang telah tumbuh bertahun-tahun tidak akan goyah dalam waktu sekejap. Saling percaya dan tetap percaya pada cinta, maka cinta akan menjawab penantian itu.

Hal itulah yang juga tengah dirasakan sepasang suami istri ini. Ketika kekuatan cinta mereka diuji, bahkan nyaris memisahkan mereka, cintalah yang menyatukan mereka kembali. Dan kini cinta mereka telah kembali, terikat lebih erat dari sebelumnya dan terus menyinari keluarga mereka. Seperti Eunhyuk dan Donghae, cinta mereka telah kembali, terikat lebih erat dengan hadirnya Hwan –buah hati pertama mereka.

"Mandi dulu ya, sayang"

Dengan hati-hati, Eunhyuk mengangkat bayinya yang berada di tempat tidur. Menggendongnya lurus di depan dada dengan kedua tangan, membuat kepala kecil Hwan bersandar pada bahu ibunya. Si bayi berpipi gempal tersebut memang sangat suka digendong dengan posisi berdiri seperti itu. Seakan-akan ia sudah besar padahal usianya baru 4 bulan. Jika digendong menyamping layaknya anak bayi, ia akan menangis. Kecuali saat akan tidur atau disusui, Hwan bersedia digendong menyamping.

"Huh, anak _eomma_ sudah berat rupanya"

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi berbicara dengan anaknya. Meski Hwan tidak bisa menjawab, tapi celoteh _'aangg'_ dan ' _eemm'_ yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya selalu membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, tidak terasa bayinya kini sudah menginjak 4 bulan. Rasanya kemarin ia baru saja berjuang melahirkannya ke dunia.

" _Jja_ , buka bajunya dulu, Hwan-ie"

Eunhyuk membuka kancing piyama Hwan yang bermotif bebek kuning. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor beserta celananya. Lalu ia membawa Hwan ke kamar mandi dan menaruh Hwan di dalam _bathup_ bayi yang dibelinya setelah Hwan lahir.

"Airnya masih hangat 'kan?"

Eunhyuk kembali berbicara dengan Hwan seraya membasahi tubuh anaknya dengan air hangat. Hwan terlihat senang dengan menepak-nepakan tangan kecilnya ke atas permukaan air hingga Eunhyuk beberapa kali terkena cipratannya.

" _Aigoo_ , Hwan senang bermain air _eoh_? Tapi hari ini tidak bisa lama-lama bermain air, sayang. Kita akan makan siang dengan _appa_ " ucap Eunhyuk.

Hwan kecil tidak peduli dengan ucapan ibunya, ia asik menepak-nepak air hangat yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Bahkan kaki kecilnya ikut menendang-nendang. Bayi itu tersenyum lebar ketika Eunhyuk menuangkan sabun bayi beraroma apel ke tubuh dan rambutnya. Membuat tubuhnya terasa licin dan air hangatnya mulai dipenuhi buih. Eunhyuk mengusap tubuh bayi mungilnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian beralih mengusap rambutnya hingga sabun sekaligus shampo itu berbuih di atas kepala Hwan.

Dan ketika _bathup_ kecil itu penuh dengan buih sabun, Eunhyuk mengangkat Hwan dan memindahkannya ke _bathup_ besar yang juga sudah ia isi dengan air hangat. Eunhyuk berjongkok di luar _bathup_ dengan satu tangannya yang memegang kuat Hwan, sementara tangan lainnya menyirami Hwan dengan air hangat.

Hwan terlihat begitu senang. Air hangat hanya bisa menyentuh kaki mungilnya karena Eunhyuk memposisikannya berdiri di atas air. Takut bayinya yang aktif ini tenggelam jika didudukkan di _bathup_ yang besar.

" _Jja_ , mandinya sudah selesai. _Aigoo_ , harum sekali putra _eomma_ ini"

Eunhyuk mengangkat Hwan dari dalam _bathup_ dan membungkus tubuh mungil anaknya itu dengan handuk Hwan yang bergambar Pororo. Ia menciumi pipi gembul Hwan berkali-kali seraya menggoda anaknya membuat Hwan tertawa riang.

Eunhyuk membaringkan Hwan di tempat tidur dan membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuh Hwan. Ia mengoleskan _baby oil_ agar Hwan tetap hangat dan membubuhi bedak bayi di sekitar leher, punggung dan ketiak Hwan. Hwan yang terlalu aktif menjadi mudah berkeringat, dan jika sudah berkeringat biasanya Hwan akan rewel karena bintik-bintik merah di leher dan ketiaknya membuat gatal. Karena itu Eunhyuk menaburi bedak supaya bisa menyerap keringat Hwan.

"Hari ini Hwan pakai baju dari Hwa _samchon_. Lihat, bagus 'kan" ujar Eunhyuk seraya memakaikan Hwan baju yang serupa dengan seragam _baseball_ , namun dengan celana pendek di atas lutut yang lucu.

"uunnggg waaaa"

Hwan berceloteh dengan bahasa bayinya ketika melihat _halmeoni_ -nya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Uh, tampannya. Cucu _meoni_ mau kemana, _eoh_?"

Nyonya Lee segera mengangkat Hwan dari tempat tidur dan menggendongnya seperti biasa. Mengajaknya bicara seakan Hwan dapat menjawabnya.

" _Eomma_ , kutitip Hwan sebentar, _ne_? Aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti kami akan ke kantor Donghae untuk makan siang"

"Ya, mandilah. Biar Hwan bersama _eomma_ dulu"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia sudah mandi pagi tadi, tapi karena bajunya basah dan ia sudah berkeringat mengurus Hwan dari tadi, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia mandi lagi.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Eunhyuk tiba di lantai 15 –lantai teratas sekaligus tempat dimana pemilik perusahaan bekerja. Lantai yang luas ini hanya dilengkapi dengan dua ruangan. Ruang kerja suaminya dan ruang pertemuan dengan orang-orang penting. Keluar dari lift, Eunhyuk bertemu langsung dengan perempuan cantik yang bekerja sebagai _receptionist._ Kemudian setelah melewati lorong sekitar 4 meter, Eunhyuk bertemu dengan sekertaris suaminya yang juga telah menjadi sahabatnya –Kim Ryeowook.

"Siang Wookie-ya"

" _Eoh_ , Siang Nyonya Lee"

"Suamiku ada di dalam 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ada. Kalian pasti mau pergi makan siang bersama, sejak tadi _sajangnim_ sudah menghubungiku berkali-kali menanyakan apakan Nyonya sudah datang atau belum"

"Hmm. Makan siang pertama bersama Hwan" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ah, pantas saja _sajangnim_ bersemangat sekali. Pertama kali Hwan dibawa keluar rupanya" ucap Ryeowook seraya mengusap kepala Hwan yang tertidur dalam gendongan Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah. Aku masuk dulu, _ne_? Kasihan Hwan kalau digendong terus"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengantar Eunhyuk menuju ruangan Donghae. Ryeowook juga membantunya membuka pintu karena kedua tangan Eunhyuk menggendong Hwan yang tidur.

"Kalian sudah sampai rupanya" ucap Donghae ketika melihat Eunhyuk masuk bersama sekertarisnya.

"Sshh... Hwan sedang tidur" ucap Eunhyuk pelan karena suara Donghae cukup kencang tadi. Eunhyuk segera membaringkan Hwan di sofa yang ada di ruangan Donghae.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Wookie-ya"

"Ne. Sama-sama, Nyonya" ucap Ryeowook yang kemudian hendak keluar dari ruangan Donghae.

"Ah, Ryeowook-ah, jika ada telepon untukku tolong kau tangani dulu"

"Baik, _sajangnim_ "

"Hae-ya, kalau makan siangnya sebentar lagi tidak apa 'kan? Kasihan Hwan, ia baru tidur setelah minum susu saat di mobil tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan Hwan tidur sebentar lagi. Lagipula setelah makan siang aku juga akan langsung pulang, jadi kita bisa pergi kapan saja" ujar Donghae santai.

"Memangnya kau tidak sibuk? Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

"Sudah kuselesaikan semuanya. Kau tenang saja"

"Ck, dulu mengajakmu makan siang rasanya susah sekali karena pekerjaanmu tidak ada habisnya."

"Sejak ada Hwan aku membatasi pekerjaan yang masuk, rasanya tidak betah di kantor lama-lama"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tidak mau Hwan tumbuh tanpa merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya" ucap Eunhyuk serius seraya menatap Hwan yang masih terlelap di sofa.

"Aku sudah berubah, sayang" sahut Donghae.

"Aku percaya padamu"

"Euungg.. hikk.. hikk"

Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Hwan saat putranya itu terbangun dan langsung menangis. Meski Hwan bukan termasuk bayi yang rewel, tapi ia sering menangis saat bangun tidur. Mungkin karena lapar atau popoknya yang sudah penuh.

"Ssshh.. kenapa, sayang?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut seraya menggendong putranya.

Tangis Hwan yang belum sempat meledak langsung berhenti begitu merasakan aroma tubuh ibunya. Matanya menatap jenaka ruangan yang belum pernah dilihatnya ini.

Donghae mengambil alih Hwan dari gendongan istrinya dan menggendong Hwan dengan lembut. Dibawanya putra kecilnya itu mengelilingi ruang kerjanya yang luas sambil mengajak bicara Hwan yang tentu hanya dijawab dengan celoteh bahasa bayinya.

"Hwan di kantor _appa_ sekarang. Coba lihat, nanti kalau sudah besar Hwan harus sering datang kesini menemani _appa,_ _ne_?"

"Hae-ya, kemarikan Hwan. Biar kulihat popoknya perlu diganti atau tidak, setelah itu kita pergi makan siang" ujar Eunhyuk mengganggu interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

Dengan enggan Donghae mengembalikan Hwan pada Eunhyuk. Padahal jarang-jarang ia bisa mendapatkan waktu menggendong Hwan seperti tadi. Meski ia sudah membatasi pekerjaannya agar bisa pulang lebih cepat, tapi tetap saja begitu tiba di rumah ia menemukan bayinya sudah tidur, atau kadang sedang menyusu dan kemudian tidur.

"Bayi memang seperti itu. Menangis, menyusu, tidur. Nanti kalau Hwan sudah berusia enam bulanan, kau bisa bermain dengannya lebih puas" ucap Eunhyuk seolah dapat membaca pikiran Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk, enggan membalas perkataan istrinya yang sepenuhnya benar. Setelah mengganti popok Hwan dengan yang baru, keduanya segera berangkat mencari tempat makan yang sesuai untuk mereka –terutama untuk Hwan.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Donghae ketika mobilnya telah tiba di tempat parkir sebuah café yang masih di daerah perkantorannya.

"Ini tempat baru ya? Seingatku dulu disini tidak ada café" ujar Eunhyuk ketika Donghae membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ya. Baru dibuka beberapa bulan terakhir. Kau masih ingat dengan Kangin?"

Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak dengan nama yang disebut suaminya itu. Tidak asing di telinganya.

"Kangin sekertarismu?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Ya. Café ini miliknya" jawab Donghae begitu mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di paling pojok.

Café yang tidak terlalu besar itu memang milik mantan sekertaris Donghae yang mengundurkan diri beberapa waktu lalu. Ingat? Café yang baru dibuka itu tidak terlalu ramai meski telah waktunya makan siang. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang makan disana. Mungkin pegawai kantor lebih memilih untuk memesan _delivery_ agar bisa makan di kantor. Hanya ada beberapa pasang anak muda yang memilih duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk –mengarah pada jendela kaca.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sendiri memilih duduk di salah satu meja yang sisi-sisinya dibatasi dengan tiang-tiang kayu. Membuatnya seperti kabin dan membentuk sedikit privasi antar pelanggan. Sengaja memilih tempat paling ujung karena disana lebih tenang untuk Hwan.

"Kenapa dia membuka café? Apa dia tidak bekerja lagi denganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah seorang pelayan mengantarkan buku menu untuk mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kangin sudah berhenti bekerja denganku sejak lama" jawab Donghae heran.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang jarang bertemu sekertaris –mantan sekertaris Donghae itu karena biasanya Kangin ditugaskan untuk menemui klien sementara ia lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook yang selalu berada di kantor.

"Kangin berhenti bekerja sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu dan membuka café ini. Seingatku café ini juga baru beroperasi sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan yang lalu"

"Kenapa? Maksudku, Kangin pasti memiliki kinerja yang baik sehingga kau selalu mempercayakan dia dalam berbagai rapat. Lalu kenapa kau mengizinkan dia berhenti bekerja?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Karena alasannya waktu itu membuatku tersadar. Waktu itu dia datang ke ruanganku dengan surat pengunduran diri. Ketika kutanya alasan mengapa ia mengundurkan diri, jawabannya sangat simpel. Hanya karena istrinya sedang hamil dan mereka sudah menanti buah hati sejak lama. Dia tidak mau kehilangan momen kebersamaan dengan istri dan anaknya nanti. Karena itu ia rela berhenti bekerja dan membuka usaha yang tidak menghabiskan banyak waktunya"

"Apa karena itu juga dulu kau datang menemuiku?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Sampai kemudian aku tersadar karena perkataan Kangin. Kangin bilang kalau café ini sudah selesai dibangun, aku harus datang denganmu dan anak kita. Saat itulah aku langsung tersadar. Aku mencari Ryeowook dan untuk pertama kalinya menanyakan kabar kehamilanmu. Tapi jawaban Ryeowook justru membuatku semakin bingung. Dia bilang kau sudah satu bulan tidak ada kabar dan bahkan pergi dari rumah. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang setiap hari pulang ke rumah tidak menyadari hal itu. Aku bahkan sempat memarahi Ryeowook karena tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi ternyata lagi-lagi aku yang salah. Ryeowook sudah mengatakannya –sehari setelah kau pergi. Tapi yang saat itu kulakukan hanyalah bekerja dan terus bekerja"

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae di atas meja. Satu tangannya menahan Hwan yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah kembali, dan kita sudah punya Hwan. Kurasa tidak perlu lagi mengungkit masalah yang lalu" ujar Eunhyuk serius.

"Ya. Kau benar"

" _Jja_ , sekarang mari kita lihat menu apa yang enak disini. Kau juga pesan apa saja yang kau suka. Kau harus makan yang banyak supaya tidak lelah mengurus Hwan yang aktif ini" lanjut Donghae ceria.

Tidak lama kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Mereka memesan sekitar 4 macam makanan yang berbeda-beda. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memesan _bibimbap_ –nasi dengan sayuran lengkap berserta daging dan telur. Donghae juga menambahkan _samgyetang_ –ayam utuh yang dimasak dengan rempah-rempah yang baik untuk kesehatan, cocok untuk Eunhyuk yang baru melahirkan dan juga _songi sanjeok_ –jamur yang dipotong tipis dengan irisan daging sapi yang ditusuk menyerupai sate.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, meski sesekali terganggu dengan Hwan yang berusaha menjangkau mangkuk-mangkuk di meja. Membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk harus bergantian makan dan memangkunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah selesai makan, namun mereka memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di dalam café. Donghae memanggil pelayan dan membayar sesuai struk.

" _Agassi_ , apa pemilik café ini ada disini?"

"Ya, Tuan. _Sajangnim_ ada di kantornya hari ini"

"Bisa tolong panggilkan dia kesini? Berikan saja ini padanya" ucap Donghae seraya memberikan kartu nama miliknya.

"Baik, Tuan" ucap pelayan tersebut seraya menerima kartu nama Donghae.

Tidak lama kemudian Donghae melihat Kangin bersama seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung datang menghampiri mereka.

" _Sajangnim_ "

"Panggil saja Donghae, Kangin-ah. Kau bukan lagi sekertarisku"

"Ah, _ne_ Donghae-ssi. Ada apa Donghae-ssi memanggilku?"

"Hanya ingin berbincang denganmu sebentar, kebetulan aku kemari"

"Duduklah dulu, Kangin-ssi" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ah, _ne_ Nyonya-"

"Panggil Eunhyuk saja, Kangin-ssi"

Kangin dan istrinya bergabung duduk bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Meja itu memang diset untuk 4 orang, sehingga masih tersisa 2 kursi kosong sejak tadi.

"Ini istrimu Kangin-ssi? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya, ini istriku. Perkenalkan namanya Han Soojin, dan ia sedang mengandung anak pertama kami" ucap Kangin yang tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi senang di wajahnya ketika menyebut tentang istrinya yang tengah mengandung itu.

Wanita bernama Han Soojin itu menyalami Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap kepala Hwan yang sedang dipangku Eunhyuk.

Mereka berempat tenggelam dalam pembicaraan layaknya teman lama yang baru bertemu. Donghae dan Kangin sibuk membahas perkembangan café Kangin sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Soojin membahas mengenai kehamilan. Hwan juga turut menyumbangkan suaranya membuat mereka berempat tertawa ringan begitu suara Hwan terdengar, seolah-olah anak itu sedang menyahut pembicaraan keempat orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan café sampai saat ini?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat keadaan café yang tetap sepi meski ia sudah berada disana selama dua jam lebih.

"Cukup baik. Setidaknya tetap memberikan keuntungan meski tidak besar. Lagipula ini baru memasuki bulan keempat café ini dibuka. Masih banyak yang belum tahu mengenai keberadaan café ini. Dan lagi tempatnya berada di sekitar perkantoran, sehingga pesanan akan menumpuk saat jam-jam makan siang. Itupun hanya pesan _delivery_ " jelas Kangin.

"Memang tempatnya kurang cocok untuk membuka café, ya Kangin-ssi" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Awalnya kami memilih tempat ini memang karena di sekitar sini tidak ada café atau restoran sejenis. Kami pikir dengan tidak adanya pesaing, maka café kami akan ramai pelanggan. Tapi ternyata memang tidak bisa membuka café di area perkantoran seperti ini" sahut istri Kangin.

Café tersebut memang terletak di sekitar perkantoran. Bahkan hanya beberapa blok dari kantor Donghae. Dan di area tersebut memang tidak pernah ada café atau restoran seperti itu karena penuh dengan perusahaan besar yang umumnya sudah memiliki kantin sendiri. Kalaupun ada biasanya hanya berupa _minimarket_ yang juga menjual nasi bekal. Bahkan beberapa perusahaan juga memiliki _minimarket_ dan _coffee_ _shop_ di dalamnya –seperti perusahaan Donghae.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja dengan perusahaanku?" tawar Donghae pada Kangin.

"Tapi-"

"Bukan bekerja sebagai sekertarisku lagi, tapi café-mu bisa menjadi pemasok untuk makan siang di perusahaanku. Kau tahu kan bagaimana payahnya makanan di kantin perusahaan? _Minimarket_ di perusahaan juga hanya menjual menu yang sama setiap harinya. Beberapa pegawai sering mengeluh dengan makan siang di kantin, tapi mereka juga tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membeli makan siang di luar. Jadi, bagaimana kalau setiap hari kau mengirimkan makan siang ke perusahaan? Atur saja menunya terserah padamu, kirim menu yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Kulihat menu di café ini juga cukup beragam" jelas Donghae.

Kangin dan istrinya saling memandang, seolah berdiskusi melalui tatapan mereka.

"Kangin-ssi, maaf menyela. Tapi kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Jadi kau bisa meningkatkan keuntungan café-mu" sela Eunhyuk.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, _yeobo_ " ucap Soojin.

"Ya. Baiklah. Aku menerima tawaranmu, Donghae-ssi"

Donghae tersenyum puas. Ini memang rencananya. Ia sudah sering memperhatikan café milik mantan sekertarisnya ini. Setiap hari ia selalu melewati café ini, tentu saja sedikit banyak Donghae tahu kalau café ini tidak begitu ramai. Karena itu pula hari ini ia mengajak Eunhyuk untuk makan siang disini, sekaligus membicarakan tawarannya itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai ungkapan terimakasih kepada Kangin karena secara tidak langsung telah menyelamatkan rumah tangganya.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

Hari ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk resmi kembali ke rumah mereka. Kamar untuk Hwan sudah dibuat dan bahkan Donghae menambahkan sebuah taman kecil di belakang rumah mereka. Kolam renang yang tadinya memenuhi area belakang rumah diubah Donghae menjadi kolam renang kecil yang berdampingan dengan taman.

Beberapa perabot rumah juga sudah diganti dengan yang lebih aman. Apalagi si kecil Hwan sudah mulai belajar merangkak. Pertumbuhan Hwan memang cepat, di usianya yang baru menginjak enam bulan ini, bocah berpipi gempal itu sudah mulai merangkak. Eunhyuk sampai kerepotan mengurus Hwan yang tidak bisa diam. Hwan kecil tidak mau digendong. Jika digendong sebentar saja ia pasti akan berontak dan menggeliat turun dari gendongan. Ia lebih senang menjelajah dengan merangkak.

Beruntung sekarang Hwan sedang tidur setelah diberi susu tadi. Sehingga Eunhyuk bisa lebih tenang mengerjakan hal lainnya. Donghae tidak sempat membantunya membereskan beberapa barang yang dibawa dari rumah keluarga Lee karena _namja_ itu harus segera menghadiri rapat penting. Bukan berarti Donghae kembali menjadi _namja_ yang sibuk seperti dulu. Perusahaan memang sedang menangani proyek penting dan sebelum mengambil proyek ini, Donghae meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun mengizinkan begitu mengetahui proyek macam apa yang akan dikerjakan Donghae. Proyek pembangunan panti asuhan yang tentu saja memberikan dampak baik bagi nama perusahaan tentu tidak bisa ditolak. Apalagi proyek ini merupakan proyek _non_ - _profit_ sehingga secara tidak langsung perusahaan justru menyumbangkan dananya untuk pembangunan panti asuhan.

Eunhyuk meletakkan tas perlengkapan Hwan di kamar bayinya dan menengok Hwan untuk sekedar memastikan keadaan bayinya itu. Hwan masih lelap dalam tidurnya, tapi Eunhyuk yakin tidak sampai 1 jam lagi ia sudah mendengar rengekan Hwan. Entah itu untuk pup, buang air kecil atau menyusu lagi.

Eunhyuk menggunakan waktu yang ia punya untuk membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam nanti. Meski Donghae sudah menambah pelayan rumah, namun untuk beberapa hal kecil Eunhyuk memilih mengerjakannya sendiri.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memasak makan malam. Tidak sampai 1 jam makan malam sudah selesai ia buatkan dan hanya tinggal dipanaskan kembali ketika Donghae pulang nanti. Ia bisa meminta pelayan untuk hal yang satu itu.

"Hikkk... hikkk.. maaaaa... uuuuuuu... hikk..."

Eunhyuk berlari masuk ke kamar ketika suara tangisan Hwan terdengar tiba-tiba. Tidak biasanya Hwan menangis sekencang itu, Eunhyuk takut bayinya terjatuh mengingat Hwan ditidurkan di ranjang dewasa dan hanya dibatasi oleh bantal-bantal guling. Tapi begitu sampai di kamar Hwan masih berada di ranjang meski sedang menangis kencang.

"Sssh... cup cup cup. _Eomma_ disini, Hwannie. Kenapa menangis, hmm?"

Eunhyuk segera mengangkat Hwan dan menggendongnya keluar dari kamar. Membawa malaikat kecil itu ke taman belakang yang segar. Tangis Hwan mulai surut, meninggalkan isakan-isakan kecil saja.

Eunhyuk sedikit mengerti. Mungkin Hwan asing dengan rumah ini. selama 6 bulan tinggal di rumah _halmeoni_ -nya, Hwan terbiasa dengan rumah itu. Apalagi ia tidak berada disamping Hwan ketika bocah itu terbangun tadi. Hwan pasti merasa takut.

"Ssstt, _gwaenchanha_. Ada _eomma_ disini. Jangan menangis lagi, _ne_. Hwan rindu rumah _halmeoni_? Kapan-kapan kita main kesana lagi, ya. Tapi mulai sekarang kita tinggal disini, rumah _appa_ dan _eomma_. Rumah Hwan juga"

Eunhyuk menghapus air mata di pipi bulat Hwan. Bayinya itu menangis seperti remaja putus cinta. Matanya merah dan bengkak, berkaca-kaca penuh haru. Pipi dan hidungnya turut memerah membuat Eunhyuk tidak tahan untuk menciumi pipi montok putranya dengan gemas.

"Kalian disini rupanya"

Hwan menoleh, mendengar suara _appa_ -nya. Masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang kembali bergetar. Siap meluncurkan tangisannya lagi dan kedua tangannya terulur. Isyarat bagi sang ayah untuk menggendongnya.

" _Aigoo._.. Hwan menangis? Ada apa? Kenapa?"

Donghae mengambil putranya dari gendongan sang istri. Hwan bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan sang ayah dan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher Donghae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Dia terbangun di kamar sendirian. Aku sedang di dapur tadi. Lalu Hwan menangis kencang sekali. Aku pikir dia terjatuh, tapi sepertinya Hwan merasa takut dan asing di rumah ini. Meski baru 6 bulan, kurasa ia sudah bisa mengingat lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia merasa rumah ini berbeda dengan rumah yang ditinggalinya selama 6 bulan terakhir. Saat aku menggendongnya tadi tangisannya langsung mereda, tapi tetap terisak. Lalu saat kau datang ia langsung minta digendong seperti itu. Kurasa ia merasa lega karena di rumah ini juga ada kau dan aku" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah? Hwan menangis karena takut? Hwan tidak perlu takut, _ne_. Disini ada _appa_ dan _eomma_ "

Hwan tidak lagi menangis. Ia hanya memeluk Donghae dan bersandar pada pundak Donghae.

"Sini, Hwan bersamaku dulu. Kau mandi dulu, Hae-ya"

Donghae mengangguk dan menyerahkan Hwan pada Eunhyuk, tapi putranya itu enggan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Donghae.

"Biarkan saja, biar sekalian Hwan mandi denganku" ucap Donghae kemudian membawa Hwan mandi bersamanya.

 **.**

 ***Our Love***

 **.**

"mamamama... uuuuu..."

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar celotehan putranya yang sudah berusia 10 bulan. Hwan sudah bisa berjalan meski masih harus berpegangan sesekali. Hwan juga semakin aktif bercerita dengan bahasanya sendiri.

Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang. Bayi 10 bulan itu hanya mengenakan popok dengan tubuh gempalnya yang baru saja ditaburi bedak oleh Eunhyuk. Bayi itu 'kabur' dari penjagaan ibunya ketika Eunhyuk mengambil baju dan sekarang sudah berjalan mengelilingi rumah dengan popok tebalnya.

"papapapa... waaaaa... nanana..."

Donghae ikut tertawa melihat putranya lenggak-lenggok dengan popok kebanggaannya.

"Aigo, kenapa kau bisa disini pangeran kecil?" tanya Donghae yang menangkap Hwan yang mulai berjalan masuk ke kolong meja makan.

"Eng? Papapapapapapa..."

"Dia kabur dariku. Astaga anak ini semakin hari semakin aktif" keluh Eunhyuk namun ia masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"CkCk. Kabur dari _eomma, eoh_. Ya sudah, biar _appa_ yang pakaikan bajunya"

"...papapa... nonononoo... dweeee..."

Hwan berontak ketika tahu akan dipakaikan baju. Ia bergerak-gerak hingga membuat Donghae harus menggendongnya lebih kuat.

"Hwan sayang, kita mau ke rumah _halmeoni_. Kalau Hwan tidak mau pakai baju, kita tidak jadi pergi ya"

Kali ini Hwan mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia menangkap satu kata –suku kata tepatnya, yang diucapkan Eunhyuk.

"ninini... wuuuu..."

Setelah itu Hwan pasrah dipakai baju oleh Donghae karena senang mendengar kata _halmeoni_ atau 'ni' yang ia dengar.

" _Jja_ , Hwan dengan _appa_ ya. _Eomma_ ambil tas sebentar"

Eunhyuk meninggalkan Hwan dengan Donghae untuk mengambil perlengkapan milik putranya itu. Hari ini mereka memang berniat mengunjungi Nyonya Lee. Apalagi Hwan juga dekat dengan neneknya juga pamannya itu.

Ketika Eunhyuk kembali, Donghae sudah membawa Hwan ke mobil. Ia menyusul suami dan anaknya dan segera berangkat menuju kediaman Nyonya Lee.

"Hae, nanti mampir sebentar di minimarket ya. Popok Hwan habis"

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan sesekali melirik putranya yang duduk di kursi belakang dengan kursi khusus bayi. Bayi gempal itu asik bertepuk tangan mengikuti alunan lagu anak-anak yang sengaja Donghae putar di mobil.

"Sayang"

"Hmm?"

"Aku sangat bersyukur disadarkan dan diberikan kesempatan kedua olehmu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika dulu aku harus kehilangan kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan hari ini. Aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu dan Hwan. Kalian segalanya bagiku"

Eunhyuk tersentuh. Benar. Mereka telah melewati banyak hal dan sekarang mereka menuai hasilnya. Kesabaran membuahkan kebahagiaan.

"Aku juga. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pendampingku. Mengajarkanku kesabaran, bersama menjaga cinta kita. Dan aku juga bahagia memiliki Hwan, bukti cinta kita. Malaikat kecil kita"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **3 March 2016 – 00:53**

 **[edited]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB: Kemarin author salah tulis END jadi TBC. Our Love sudah tamat ya^^**


End file.
